


Our Lives in Madison Avenue

by ThereseMara



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF, The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Sexual Content, carol 2015
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereseMara/pseuds/ThereseMara
Summary: Therese realizing he could not get away from Carol, goes to meet in Oak Room giving birth to an unconventional double life in the 50.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstar/gifts).



> Hello.  
> I want to first thank superstar reader to translate my fanfic.  
> Thank you for enabling other people to read my story, really do not know how to thank you for caring.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this humble fanfic.
> 
> I await comments, suggestions and criticisms ;)

 

The meeting of glances and subtle smiles between Therese and Carol in the Oak Room restaurant was a silent explosion of love sealed between two beautiful women. Again Therese was mesmerized by the eyes of the beautiful blonde just feeling the speed of her heart to know that she loved her. Carol could not believe what her eyes were seeing, ,her breathing became erratic her heart skipped a beat while a smile appeared on her face

Carol waved and invited her to sit with her friends, she was convinced she would never see Therese after her declaration of love, Carol knew she had hurt the confidence and the heart of the young girl after months without a Word.

　

Therese joined the table next to Carol and tried to concentrate on the conversation, even though she wasnt' interested. One of the men admired her beauty , Carol agreed she was beautiful , which made the girl blush and embarrassed. After long talks about antique furniture and decoration trends, Carol's friends said goodbye and both were alone at the table.

\- Thank you! - Carol touches her hand that was resting on her leg. her eyes bright and passionate fixed on the young green eyes  
Therese took a deep breath - No thank you, I just want it to work, to be real and honest.

\- It has always been - squeezing her hand.

  
They are quietly looking at each other, Therese feels an impulse to kiss her looking down from the eyes to Carol's red lips ,the waiter breaks the silence to ask if the ladies wanted some more drinks.

\- No thanks, we were just leaving- Therese responds politely dropping Carol's hand, grabbing her purse and coat.

Upon leaving the restaurant, both go hand in hand towards Carol's car without saying a word.

\- Then ... - Carol opens the passenger door and with a look of apprehension standing by the open door. Therese clutches her purse looking at Carol and then looks at the passenger seat, after a moment she enters and Carol closes the door with a smile on herf ace.

On the way to their new apartment, the two women felt the tension between them go through there bodies, it was a mixture of excitement, desire, joy and fear because they knew that the step they were taking was impossible to measure, two women decideing to live together as a couple. Carol gently places her hand on Therese's lap in search of calm and security, as well as a demonstration of affection and belonging, she wanted to show that she was here to stay and she wanted Therese, she wanted her for life.

Carol parks the car and Therese stands observing the front of the beautiful building remembering how small her newly renovated apartment was. The sound of heels clack down the hall and the gingle of the keys to open the door, Therese realizes Carol's nervousness watching her hands shaking while opening the door.

-Please - Carol opens the door to let Therese in first, she walks in shyly observing the large living room with a fireplace, large windows, sofas and Victorian armchairs and beautiful carpet, some cardboard boxes with the name Carol.

Carol puts her coat in the closet near the entrance just watching the girl, she comes over and puts her hand on Therese's shoulder giving a squeeze.

  
\- Do you like ?

\- Yes ... I ... I wanted a drink - responds coyly.

\- Of course, feel free to view the rest of the apartment while I prepare something.

Therese notes Carol in the kitchen cracking ice, the girl walks up the aisle and notes 4 doors, she opens each of them, one room was just empty, the other with a single bed and wardrobe for visitors, which probably belongs to Rindy. She assumes that Carol will decorate for her daughter, she takes a moment with her hand on the door frame reflecting on the months without Carol -The news of what happened to her love, I hope from the bottom of my heart that this will be Rindy's room- she closes the door and walks into the other room. A large suite with a beautiful double bed decorated with green wallpaper with small delicate white flowers, armchairs, a beautiful wardrobe for two people, a lamp, a small desk, a beautiful dressing table with upholstered seat, certainly well decorated despite the recent change from before . She probably imagined that Therese would come live with her. The bathroom hallway is simpler than the suite.

When returning Carol is in the living room, there on the couch with drinks and bits of cheese, Carol holds her glass of rye and picks up the glass of red wine handing it to Therese.

\- I know you like wine. - Therese sits next to Carol and raises her glass

A toast ... - Therese can not express the words to complete the toast, they clink their glasses, they sip their drinks and Carol breaks the silence.

\- So what do you think? - Therese puts her fingers to her mouth while tasting a piece of cheese before responding

\- Oh, it's really beautiful and spacious, but ... I do not know ...

What's the problem Therese? - Carol takes another sip of her drink and with a look of worry.

\- I do not want to be any trouble between you and Rindy - she takes a sip of her drink and says with melancholy - I do not know exactly what happened to you during the months apart, which causes me anguish, it brings doubts whether we should take this great step and share the same space. Not that I do not wish to, but ...

Carol leaves her glass in the center of the table and takes the cup from Therese hand putting it next to her glass, she firmly holds both hands of Therese and looks in her eyes deep with a serene look.

\- You did not bring me any problem dear. Nothing that happened is your fault and nothing will be your fault between me and my daughter ... How can there be any blame when it comes to love? - Therese Swallows she feels her arms being pulled closer, she feels the scent she loves mixed with the smell of the blonde skin - I would not have suggested that you come and live with me if I was not sure of my feelings, but the fact of my daughter not being in the room at this point, has nothing to do with you. This is becouse of me and to the kind of woman I am , I can not change that. or the love I feel for you.

\- I ... I thought I would never see you. I thought I had just been an adventure, a woman with whom you were distracted with for a while. But when you did not answer my calls, I thought you were being spied upon or mistreated by Harge- Therese's eyes began to water while holding Carol's hands tight.

\- Oh, darling! - Carol embraces Therese - Yes, he was doing all that and many other things - Carol joins hands with Therese and gives her a gentle kiss - I'm so sorry, I realized I could not live a lie any longer, I would go crazy. And even if I gave my life for Rindy, she would not have a real mother in the midst of so many lies, scenery, smiles and speeches decorated in a totally false family life.

Therese caresses Carol's hand with hert humb

\- It would not be fair to Rindy or fair to you

\- And I cannot be without you my angel - Carol holds the face of Therese with both hands and gently offers a soft kiss of comfort

,therese feels relief in her heart as she breaths feeling a little excited. Slowly Carol breaks the kiss with a smile bringing cmfort to the young Carol takes her rye and downs it in single gulp still smiling she rises to pour another drink, Therese tasting the wine with a smile and looks around and finally feels peace she was looking for in the past months, closing her eyes for a moment she sighs and gets up with a smile on her face.

Carol follows with her with her eyes as she moves her glass, Therese walks through the room and goes to the closet entrance and puts her simple coat next to Carol's beautiful fur coat. Upon returning to the room, she takes off her shoes and takes her glass of wine moving toward Carol. The beautiful young dimples protrude and Carol turns to face her side with a slight smile and a bright look, raises herglass of Jim Beam and says.

\- That's that.

\- To our lives together - Raising her glass of wine and both exemplified their drinks without taking their eyes off each other and constant smiles on their faces.  
Carol takes her hand puts the glass of wine on the table, Carol turns to the young and both look at each other for a moment savoring each breath , the beating of two hearts change with anticipation and Therese breaks the silence feeling her chest would explode.  
"I love you!"  
After a few moments Therese grabs Carol's face with both hands and kisses with all her love, the blonde grabs the head of the young from behind and with the other pulls Therese waist close against her- Yes! Thank you God! - The kiss is strong, panting, with teeth, tongue and saliva and pure nostalgia amid panting and restless lips Therese repeats several times.  
\- I love you ... I love you ... love ...!  
The kiss slows, Carol gently bites the bottom lip of the young groaning and ends with a gentle kiss, causing shivers in the young. They look at each other trying to read their expressions of love and inevitable desire, the girl takes one of the golden curls glossy eyes that pierce desire, Carol takes her hand and gives a light kiss on the palm and guides the young to the room .  
\- Come on, let's check the strength of our new bed. 


	2. loving Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if Carol and Therese have had two nights love in the movie, it did not appear to me that Therese has taken some initiative in bed because of his shyness and insecurity, for this reason I decided to write this night of love after Oak Room.

April 1953 – Saturday-morning 9:28

　

Carol's eyes open slowly, she observes her room illuminated by daylight that enters through the barely closed curtain, she thinks – Damn! I should have closed the curtains ... What a wonderful dream — Carol closed her eyes again, moving she feels the center of her legs wet from the night of love that she thought for a moment due to drowsiness it was just a dream, looking to her side she see's Therese sleeping soundly. Her heart beats rapidly confirming that the night had been real, she woke up with the love of her life by her side which meant that she had accepted her offer to share her life with her, the days of loneliness and uncertainty over a life that she never imagined to have courage to live has become reality, not only taking their sexual identity but living with the woman she fell head over heels for. Carol knew that Therese was the impetus for her freedom, the key that opened her heart and expos completely.

　

Carol slowly rises taking her silk bathrobe, walking to the bathroom, to wash her face and then ease out of the room closing the door carefully not to make any noise. In the kitchen she prepares breakfast for both , while warming water for breakfast she prepares the dough to make pancakes and smiles remembering last night.

　

—--------------------

　

April 1953 – Friday – 23:17

　

Upon entering the room, both losing their clothes leaving them only in underwear. Therese was keen to be extremely attentive, kissing and caressing each part of Carol's body. When Therese removed the BRA from the blonde she kissed her breasts as if she was hungry, Carol decided that tonight Therese would be the one to take the reins , she trembled and her breathing was troubled due to the deep desire that was stored for months.

Carol gave herself entirely to the inexperienced young woman. As well as the first night Carol made loved to her ,making her become a woman for the first time, she would do the same tonight. Although Therese and Richard had a relationship with a certain duration and even thought of living together, but the couple reached the conclusion, despite Richars advances, Therese never felt comfortable with the idea of having sex with Richard. With Carol everything was different, everything happened naturally and it was Carol seeing the young blossom out like spring and within months Therese became a stunning woman, sure of herself, her desires and opinions.

　

Now, for the second time Carol was part of the second awakening of the young woman. The two nights of love which they shared, it was Carol who expressed the whole area and experience, Therese did not return the affection she received, most likely due to inexperience and insecurity. Carol longed for the touch of Therese since the first night but she knew that the girl would have to feel completely secure about her.

　

Therese was delighted with the older woman's breasts, she loved feeling the weight of them in her hands. Already erect nipples asking to be touched, when Therese took Carol's nipple in her mouth and felt the softness on her lips she let out a whimper, it was the most wonderful thing she'd ever tasted and even though she was just starting her exploration , her excitement grew with every possibility of sensations and taste that Carol's body would provide.

Carol sighed after feeling a last lick and kiss on one of her hardened nipples, the girl slowly kneeled down to remove Carol's stockings, she did while watching every detail of the blondes long legs. Therese kissed the soft legs squeezing the sides of her thighs and with a passionate look she asks permission.

　

-Let Me love you

　

Carol smiled and stroked the chestnut hair of the young woman and gently pulls her face up for a kiss while removing her bra, feeling excited exposing the her creamy breasts.

　

  
\- Always My Angel! Love me forever - With a kiss of love Therese grabs Carol by the hips pulling her close , feeling the erect nipples against her skin, she Leads the blonde to bed making her lay down without breaking the kiss

Carol tells Therese to removed her stockings- You are really beautiful! - Carol says as her gaze travels down the half-naked body lit up from the lamp on the nightstand. Therese looks at her lover lying in bed wearing only her white panties, she can't tell you how much she is overwhelmed by the beauty of the woman lying on the bed.

Therese looks at Carol and gives her the most intense kiss her tongue mingling inside the blondes mouth. her lips devouring , desperately moving to the face then the neck, making Carol moan and expose more of her neck to the young woman who indulges, she bites and sucks with the sole desire to possess the woman she loves. She moves from the neck to Carol's chin ending with a gentle kiss, panting she looks in blue eyes that are now darkened full of desire - Carol ... I never thought I could feel everything I feel for you ... I can not explain, just feel - Carol looks into the green eyes, now dialated she pulls her close and kisses her deeply. Therese sits in Carol's lap without breaking the kiss she caresses Carol's breasts, Carol does the same with her little breasts and pinches her hardened nipples Therese moans breaking the Kiss, giving a smile. Carol raises her head to reach the small breasts, putting them in her mouth, sucking them nibbling lightly, Therese throws her head back and moves her hips a little, Carol feels the desire through Therese wet panties on her belly, she shifts her body making her sit on her lap she runs her hands down her waist squeezing her thighs.

　

Carol strongly kisses her sliding her hand down to her soaked panties , feeling Carol's hand, therese grabs and pulls it away, breaking the kiss she says with difficulty -Nn ... No! Let me do this.

　

The blonde fueled by desire realeases, gasping - ok, ok ...I'm dying here my love and understand you are too.

— I won't keep you waiting- Therese grabs her hands and stretches them above Carol's head making her lay down then proceeds kissing down her neck, her breast , her belly. With her fingers she pulls Carol's panties down, removes them completely . Therese spreads her legs, she starts kissing and nibbling her inner thighs, she becomes intoxicated from the smell of Carol's excitement which makes her giddy. she looks at the center of her legs and for the first time sees Carol womanhood totally exposed for her. Seeing the most intimate part of Carol, how much she desires this women, her lips swollen, her juices waiting to be tasted.

　

Carol's beautiful blonde curls of, her little point that command the entire body of the beautiful woman she loves. Therese spreads Carol's legs even more and puts one on each shoulder ,positioning herself before planting her lips on carols clit Carol begins to move her hips and smiles.

  
-Therese, don't kill me, I will cum before you start my love.

  
— You're beautiful-Therese responds, smiling nervously and sighs. She licks the center of Carol once making the blonde moan, she licks once again from the bottom up. her mouth waters from the strong taste of Carol, still shaking Therese begins to love her with all the desire that she kept for months, the taste, the smell of Carol is something she didn't know and as of today she knew it would be a necessity. The young woman was just loving all the sensations, feeling of Carol moving her hips in her face increased her excitement, she's never been this excited, not even the first night with Carol.

\- Fuck me ... Use your hands ... - Carol says breathlessly while rubbing the hair of young Therese inserts a finger which makes the blonde pushes her hips up and a sound barely seeps of her throat - More! - She obeys and introduces another finger and thrust as deep as possible, she never imagined feeling so graceful, so exciting and feminine the velvet walls so wet and warm Carol squeezing his fingers. The work of her fingers and the girl's mouth made the blonde's hip's push more and more , moaning and droping obscenities, looking down she sees the girl hungry ,sucking until her gray blue eyes meet with emerald green eyes almost black with desire, was the most beautiful look that Carol had ever seen - Come ... Come here ... Do not stop. - Therese without stopping to movement of her fingers Carol leans in and kisses Therese while moving the right hand to the crotch of her panties skilfullyl she introducing two fingers and massaging the clitoris with your thumb. _ ... God, Carol !!  
She slows down the fingers because the sudden touch of Carol.

Do not ... Do not stop my angel - Therese dry swallows returning at a faster pace to meet the woman's wishes she groans beneath her. She opens her legs wider giving more access to blonde and tries to concentrate on fucking Carol, who moves her hips more and more on the fingers of the young she begins to do the same.

Carol kisses Therese, both panting and drowning their bodies into each other, Carol murmured - Look at me love. Cum with me angel ... cum! - Therese opens her eyes , she is amazed with the pleading eyes of Carol's desire, she becomes intoxicared from the warm breath on her ,they begin setting the pace, the intensity of their bodies instinctively move in search of pleasure. The blonde starts to breath uncontrollably .

\- Therese !!!!! - Carol's body begins to move faster and faster until the fingers of Therese are completely engaged and tightened when the hip of the blonde begin to spasm constantly, a groan gets stuck in Carol's throat , with her free hand she holds the hand of the young pressing between her trembling legs . To see and feel Carol's body reaction has an instant response to an electric current causing Therese hips to tighten around Carol's fingers searching for her orgasm - God!  
Carol let out a loud groan of pleasure followed by Therese, their trembling bodies, the brunette buries her face in Carol's shoulder, calmly stroking her clitoris the young is trembling with the subtle touches of Carol. Therese removes the fingers from her lover her arm is numb from her effort and the tears trickle down her face  
\- Carol I love you.  
Carol pulls Therese in her arms, making the young snuggle into her chest and wipes tears from her face - I also love you my angel. - And softly kisses the forehead of the young.

April 1953- Sunday - 10:23 am

  
Carol enters the room with a tray of pancakes and two cups of coffee.  
-That I would never get my coffee - Therese says smiling wrapped in the sheets .

\- You woke up and and didn't even help me? - Carol says putting the tray on the bed and sitting next to her head with a smile  
\- I did not want to miss the chance of you coming back to bed - Therese speaks with an amused smile sitting on the bed holding onto the pillow.  
\- How can I escape a trap with bait so perfect? - Carol handing a cup to Therese with a wink.  
Therese drinking coffee smiling - I'm really hungry - taking a bite of the pancake with an expression of approval and enjoying the pancakes , Carol just watches the young eat with a smile.  
\- Did I wear you out yesterday? I thought with your age energy would be the last thing I needed to worry about.  
Therese playfully laughs- I could go days without eating just to spend time on loving you - Therese puts the cup on the tray away to the side, and stretchs her body like a lazy cat and crawls in bed until the tip bedside where Carol is sitting, the girl is on all fours in front of the older woman tasting his coffee quietly with a grin, Therese bites her lip with one mischievous smile that makes her dimples appear and looking into gray eyes she says.  
\- I think we've wasted enough time, right?

\- Certainly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I want to thank one star reader For the translation <3
> 
> Leave comment, criticism and praise.


	3. tight hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for translating my fanfic superstar :)  
> A chapter of new situations of a new life.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Leave comments and criticisms;)

July 1953-3:48

　

At the Times, the sounds of typewriters, men talking, phones ringing, fill the corridors and rooms of the great publishing house, despite the apparent chaos the demanding and fast form of elaborate journalistic information of one of the most important magazines in the United States. A skinny young man of approximately 15 years of age with blonde hair, greenish eyes, blue jeans and white shirt with suspenders, walks out into the large office full of desks pushing a cart, delivering letters, envelopes, folders and agendas, he stops in front of a small table and watches a young women focused reading a newly typed article, his eyes watch the hands of the woman holding her cigarette and her short nails painted at the base. He follows her hands when the young women puts the cigarette to her small lips with soft reddish lipstick. Unlike other deliveries he puts two packages on the table and gently gets anxious waiting for the attention of Therese to notice the young man he stops and compliments with a smile.

　

Hi Jason, thank you.

　

-Anything. -He responds nervously, he smiles happy to see the dimples on her face. Therese notices that the boy was still standing beside her table, she just raises her eyes towards her paper.

　

-Do you have anything else ?

　

No, unfortunately I do not. You want me to get you some coffee? -The nervous smile is still there.

　

No Jason, thank you for your kindness. -She put the paper on the table-I think you'd better finish your deliveries before you delay the work of others.

　

The young man awakens from his teenage Trance-Ah ... Yes, you're right. Later Miss Belivete.

　

Therese hears the noise of wheels then feels a little tap on her back , she smiles.

　

-What do you want Danny? -Therese picks up the package from her desk and starts to open it.

　

Both sit and lean back into the chairs, Danny turns his head to speak to Therese.

　

-Should have accepted the coffee, you will destroy the boy's life.

　

-Don't you ever get tired of bothering me? -Therese responds smiling while spreading several photographs across her desk that were in the package. -He will destroy my life if I do not pay attention to my own work.

　

If he dies it's going to be your fault. -Danny says tapping the tip of a pen on the head of Therese.

　

Oh shut up Danny! – Replies laughing and sticks a photo with a tac to the Panel next to her table along with other photos and some articles. -If there were other women working at the Times I would not be responsible for the death of anyone.

　

\- Well, the way our society is conservative, you will be responsible for many deaths here. - He says dragging the chair to the side of Therese table getting in front of her. - Speaking and conservative, where is that woman who you always went drinking with at night after work?  


Therese looks at her friend with some sadness and puts the picture she was holding on the table.

　

\- Dannie I am Sorry, I've been busy lately.

　

\- You went to the bar with us only two times after you moved and worse, did not let us accompany you on the way home even though it was late at night.

　

\- We're friends, are we not?

　

Therese looks up to her friend and responds as if he were asking a stupid question.

　

\- Of course!!! Of course we're friends !! You are my best friend, you know that!

　

\- So why don't you tell me where you live? It's been over two months since you moved suddenly and told no one ... not even your best friend.

　

Therese -dry swallows a sigh, squinting with her fingers on her forehead feeling a headache. She told Dannie she moved to share the rent with a "friend" a friend she never mentioned. She thought hundreds of times to tell Dannie that her "friend" the roommate is actually the most beautiful gentle and loving women in the world that she is her lover and soalmate. Carol is the love of her life.

　

\- I'm sorry ... It's complicated.

　

\- What's wrong Therese? What are you hiding? Why so much secrecy? Why is it so complicated?

　

\- This is only Dannie! - Therese turns to the table with photographs nailed next to her desk and pretends to scan something, she knows she's being unfair to her friend and closes her eyes for a moment to breathe.

　

\- I think you should include this. - Dannie delivers a picture to Therese, She opens her eyes looks at the photo then his face. Dannie who is now standing beside her. - You know you can trust me.

　

Therese picks up the picture and doesn't say a word despite the will to share her happiness with her friend , but the fear of a negative reaction stops her from saying any thing, definitely Therese is not prepared for a negative reaction, or even know how to act. Tired of waiting for a reply, Danny who turns away walks to the coffee pot, the young women follow him with her eyes then lowers her eyes for a moment and goes back to work putting the photo selected by her best friend on the Board.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　

July 1953 - 5:50

　

　

The laughter of Carol echoes through the main room of the Aird's House followed by Rindy's giggly laugh, toys, crayons and coloring books are scattered on the beautiful carpet. Despite toys, Rindy is doing a mime with her fingers for her mother to guess the animal that her child creates with abstractions.

　

\- So this is a rabbit ??? - Carol says with a wide open smile of a mother who dearly love's her daughter.

　

\- Of course! Here are the ears, this is the little nose and his tooth. You're very bad. - -She says showing the meanings of her little fingers to her mother.  


　

On the couch, the mother of Harge watches closely the granddaughter and Carol, clearly showing her disapproval of the visit. After separation, the justice ruled that Carol could only see her daughter once a month for an hour and under the supervision of her ex-mother in law, due to the fact of not having been "cured" after treatment and have decided that Carol was suffering an "immoral behavior disorder" because of her sexuality.

　

This was the first scheduled visit after nearly three months without seeing Rindy. Carol embraced her daughter both whimpered with their grips, the tears of joy and despair. When Carol showed up Rindy came down the stairs and the child cried out in surprise joy filled the heart of Carol being called - MOMMY !! - After so long, she was a mother who never thought to stop doing this role, she was naturally a mother of her baby. Rindy was part of her from the moment she began to grow in her womb, it was the greatest, the most sincere and spontaneous love that sprang up in Carol's life when she discovered that she would be a mother and all that love should be contained by a justice system determined she was considered unqualified to care for her own daughter.

　

The clock strikes six and Mrs. Aird looks at her watch and gets up and says in a serious tone.

　

\- Your time is up Carol, time to say goodbye.

　

The smile disappears when looking at the clock, she looks at her daughter and she feels that desperation of a mother now being separated from her daughter again, she rubs her chest to contain the pain.

　

\- Give me a few minutes, let me at least comb her hair. - Carol says running a hand in Rindy hair.

　

\- That's not what justice determined, it's time for you to go. Do not worry about your hair Rindy, Florence will take care of it.

　

Carol looks at the mother visibly outraged - This old bitch! How can you say that the maid will brush my daughter's hair this is my responsibility. - Carol found that her thoughts had been heard when Harge appeared on the stairs. Carol looked visibly annoyed and uncomfortable with the presence of both of them because of the situation.

　

\- Come Rindy, time to shower before dinner. - Harge speaks looking at his daughter.

　

Rindy jumps in the arms of her mother - Dad, Mom can eat with us ?? Say yes. - as she nestles in the arms that surround her. Carol gives a smile to daughter and looks at Harge, almost pleading to let her stay. Harge looks at his mother who makes a frown condemning any response in favor of Carol, he swallows hard and responds.

　

\- Better not Rindy, your mother has other commitments.

　

\- Aaaah ... Dad.

　

\- Come on darling, kiss your mother, she should have cold food in the refrigerator waiting for her at home, you don't want the food to spoil . -Mrs. Aird says looking directly at Carol with a sharp mocking smile. Carol just raises her gray eyes wanting to slap the old bag but decides against it and focuses on her daughter with a beautiful smile.

　

\- Hold me strong sweet pea. - Rindy tightens her hold on Carol - My special girl, Mommy loves you so much. - Carol showers the girl with kisses and also looks into the gray eyes of her daughter. - Mommy loves you, do not forget sweet pea.

　

\- I will not forget!! - Smiling - When will I see you again?

　

\- Soon my love, soon. - And gives a kiss on her daughter's nose.

　

Carol left the Aird's house , after the girl disappeared up the stairs, she said goodbye to the former mother in law and her ex-husband without kisses or handshakes. Just told Harge to report news about Rindy until the next visit, when Carol went to her car she wanted to cry, scream, run away with her daughter and disappear with her on the road, not before trampling over Mrs. Aird. But she held back in the hope of seeing her daughter again soon she believed Harge would return her back not for her but for Rindy. Keeping Rindy away from her mother was a huge selfishness of Harge.  


　

After being nearly two miles away from the House, Carol pulled the car over and parked on the highway nervously opened her cigarettes, hands shaking takes a cigarette to her lips but before she lights it she gives up and embraces the steering wheel resting her forehead , it didn't take long for the tears to flow like water from her eyes, hiccups take over by difficulty breathing because of the grip on her heart , the cigarette falls from her lips and her body shrinks, trying to make the pain of a desperate mother pass. Carol sits there, crying alone in the stopped car on the side of the road with the lights illuminating the road while night covers in silence .

　

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　

July 1953-7:22

　

Therese opens the oven, cake is ready , she opens the doors of the cabinets in search of an ovenproof dish to slice the cake and hears the door open then locked, the keys being placed on the table and Carol's shoes being thrown on the floor. Therese in the kitchen notes Carol enters the room as if she just had a fight, she sees the blonde grab a cigarette and lights it, inhailing deeply closing her eyes and exhales looking up, she grabs a glass and pours a shot of Whiskey , she picks up an ashtray and settles into an armchair stretching her legs taking another puff. Carol did not look at the kitchen, did not seek Therese, just sat in front of the large living room window to watch the lights of the buildings in front of the young woman who was dying to hold her and comfort her, but she knew Carol needed time to digest the mixed emotions of the day.

　

When the clock struck 8, Therese had already set the table for dinner, she saw the Carol's empty glass resting on the small table that was next to the Chair. Carol feels a hand on her shoulder and smiled taking her Palm to the hand of the young women who puts a glass with another shot of Whisky next to the empty glass. She felt the hot lips of Therese on her head it was a comforting kiss and she closes her eyes when her lover inhales the scent of her blond hair.

　

-Dinner is served, come and eat when you want my love.

　

-Thank you my Angel-Carol gives a kiss on the hand of Therese that was on her shoulder before she turned away. Carol sighs as if she were coming up for air from the bottom of a lake and took another swig of her drink to she feels herth coming back with burning sensation in your throat, despite all the hell you Harge and the world set in her life she wasn't alone, she had Therese and I knew I could count on the young to face this great battle.

　

Carol has therese to share smiles and tears, pain and love, the couch the bed, the kisses and the body, friendship and lust, two hearts in one and of course, a hot meal for two. Harge's mother was wrong, Carol had a lot waiting for her at home.

　

She gets up and sees Therese sitting at the dining table their eyes met and the dimples appeare with a smile waiting for her, definitely very wrong.


	4. books and thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therese takes a lazy Sunday morning with thoughts and books until stopped unexpectedly :b

 

August 1953 - Sunday - 9:22

　

Therese lazily opened her eyes , upon awakening she saw a ray of light entering through the closed curtain, she blinked a few times then squeezed her pillow remembering that it was Sunday and she did not have to worry about work. She turned to the side and watched Carol fast asleep, her body relaxed, the deep breathing that made her nightgown move slowly. Therese dared to delicately touch the blonde to observe the peace and beauty of Carol , she was silent like a guardian of her lovers sleep and having thoughts about her future with the woman she loved.  


　

Therese thought of new trips, restaurants that they would go to, sharing drinks, decorating their new house which was almost ready, sharing daily routines , smiles, kisses and love ... Much love, thought of everything that Carol taught her about sex between women - Wow !! - she could not deny that she was fully satisfied with their sex lives, of course the rhythm changed after a few months living together, mad euphoria of the first few weeks passed, there were days they skipped eating just to quench the overwhelming need of one anotherr, they had no limits. Of course, the desire was the same but eventually they learned how to be apart , becouse they knew they would always be together after a day of work.  


　

Therese knew absolutely nothing about sex between women before her first night with Carol, she had heard of women who were with women, but had no idea how it happened, there was speculation, but the young women never talked about this issue with any one, obvious that it was an untouchable taboo for most people when it comes to women, the world did not know how to deal with physical attractions between woman especially romantic relationships between women. Often she felt embarrassed not knowing what to do or expect, but her desire was much bigger than her shame, actually she felt anxious and everything happened naturally, their bodies were talking among themselves communicated by instincts that led to do things unexpected for pleasure. Therese suddenly felt a pang of jealousy, wondered how many women Carol had before her, she knew Abby, but do others exist back then or in her youth? Questions that one day she would take courage to ask.

　

She had positive thoughts about Rindy in the future, she hoped the child would convince the father that her mother was important to her and who knows in the future she would understand the role of Therese in her life and the life with her mother. Rindy did not know that her mother shared the apartment with Therese, Carol was still trying to convince Harge on releasing the girl to spend a day in her apartment, but all their attempts were denied and supervised visits of 1 hour monthly continued.  


　

Will Rindy like me? - Therese questioned wondering what it would be like to be a mother to Rindy and if she herself would have a son one day or if Carol even wanted another child, how they could solve this issue – Impossible -Thought.  


　

She wondered how the world and younger people would react when she no longer felt fear or worry about the love she felt for Carol? The future was hopeful .

　

\------------------------------

While getting up, Therese walked lazily down the hallway thinking about coffee, looking at the room she came across books piled on the floor, some still in cardboard boxes and shelves of almost complete books with the organization initiated by her during the week . Therese walks into the room and opens the curtains so the bright and warm orange light illuminates the room and sits in front of the piles of books - Let's finish this before starting the day - reading the titles she separated them to finish her organization with pleasure.  


　

Most of the books belong to Carol, although Therese being a reader all her life her favorite books were stored in cardboard boxes for not having a shelf to organize them in her small apartment, every week Therese brought a new book home and many of them were exchanged at city fairs. In her apartment with Carol, For the first time Therese could organize her favorite titles and leave room for their new weekly purchases of future readings. Carol was surprised how this young women devoured the books, and her taste in reading.

　

Therese was allowed 3 books at a time, always leaving in strategic places, a title she kept next to the bed along with the book that Carol was accompanying, another was placed in the living room and a small title that followed when she left the House in her purse, for moments of pause, lines, buses, taxis or subways. During lazy nights lost in her book with Carol lying in her lap both involved by reading while her fingers caressed the blond hair of her lover, Carol was the first to fall asleep while reading and kept warm in the lap of Therese she was still involved in her literary world with the light of the lamp beside the bed or sofa. Those moments were special for both, small pleasures divided into silence with small gestures and touches of affection that accompanied them  


　

\-------------------------------------------------- ------

　

Therese was in the kitchen standing against the counter reading the book of time while sipping her hot coffee, her toast jumped with a click but she was so involved in reading as usual she forgot about the toast.

　

\- Who said you could get out of bed at this time of morning Miss Belivet?

　

Therese turned to the entrance of the kitchen and her eyes froze, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out due to her surprise of Carol standing naked leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed . her eyes nearly popped out , suddenly felt heat in her neck spread to her face. They were already sharing their lives for months now, the intimacy between them has grown along with their feelings, but Therese never thought of the possibility of Carol walking around naked in the House. She was very natural with the messy hair that made her look wild and without makeup, but her relaxed posture of intimacy her sensuality, actually was extremely sexy, naked, with a malicious smile she knew very well what that look in her eyes meant.

Carol walked slowly like a lioness without taking her eyes off the prey, the blond stopped in front of the young woman Therese put her hip on the counter and put the book away that was in one of her hands and looked directly into the gray eyes, Therese could not hold the look for a long time her eyes focused down to the exposed breasts of her lover- Damn! She wants to kill me - making the heart of the young women speed up, Therese loved Carol's body ,but the details of her breasts made her head spin and her excitement was almost automatic.

　

Carol knew the effect that her breasts were causing her lover and her grin widened slowly without touching Therese she reaches out behind the brunette and picks up the coffee mug resting on the counter and tasting it - That's good coffee. - Says smiling returning the mug on the counter behind Therese's waist, her fingers touching the skin of the young woman's waist under her pajama shirt makingTherese shudder, Carol was loving the game she approached her face threatening to kiss her . Therese's opens her lips, but Carol just smiles and walks away leaving the brunette without air for forgetting to breathe . Walking towards the living she says  


Come here my Angel.

　

Therese watches her walk away, her broad back and her hips gently swaying, when Carol is out of view, the young women swallows hard and puts the book on the counter and walks with timid steps into the room, wondering what Carol had in mind . - God ... She's on killing me slowly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Leave comments and suggestions.


	5. Ecstasy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot...

Upon arriving into the room, Therese finds Carol seated in one of the victorian armchairs , cross-legged, fussing with her hair and the small, subtle grin still on her face. Therese observes the scene before approaching, , her lover naked sitting in the beautiful armchair partially illuminated by the bright orange light of morning that enters the window through the open curtain , briefly making the white skin of Carol obscure and her hair shine more intensely. The young women is enchanted with the composition, she thought about her camera to capture this beautiful moment , but it is an image that she will have to guard only in her mind as inspiration – She is a muse, a goddess – she thought.  
　  
\- Cigarettes, please – Carol's voice breaks the trance of the young woman.  
　  
Therese picks up the pack from the near table and offers them to Carol, Carol takes one of the cigarets and puts it in her mouth, Therese was going to do the same , but was interrupted.  
　  
\- No!! Smoking is not your priority at the moment - Carol says lighting the cigarette and taking a long drag and sets the smoke free blowing up.  
　  
\- Take off your clothes. - her gaze travels the girl's body from the bottom to the top.  
　  
Therese felt tense for a moment. She never seen Carol so bossy, but did not deny that this intimate side of carol was very exciting . She undresses out of her Pajamas trying to stay calm, she feels her heart racing and heat rise through her whole body, Carol observes while taking a drag of her cigarette and twirls her hair, Therese leaving her panties on looks at Carol who smiles.  
　  
\- Your not done yet. - Therese removes the last piece, exposing her pubic hair , Carol's eyes roam the length of the naked body in front of her - You are really beautiful ... I will never get tired of saying that.  
Therese takes her hand and shyly squeezes her shoulder , a dimple appears with a smile, she's not used to praise thats truly sincere, she knows just by the way Carol looks at her, the blonde takes one more toke off her cigarette observing Therese.  
　  
\- Lucky me. Carol says looking at green eyes, then rests her cigarette in the ashtray beside the table and makes a gesture calling her to come closer.  
Therese approaches, Carol moves forward sitting at the edge of the Chair her hands gently touching the delicate breasts of Therese, her fingers gently glide over the body of the young women causing electricity to flow through her body. Upon arriving at the hip Carol squeezes and gently pulls her closer she continues to caresse with soft touches and calm kisses on the belly and navel of the brunette, Therese buries her fingers into the blondes hair, while feeling a wave of pleasure flow through her body, her breathing begins to change.  
　  
Carol's lips brush across the dark hair in front of her face, grey eyes seeking the look of her lover-my Angel – her hands touch the young womans face bringing her lips to hers for a passionate kiss, her tongue caressing and loving the young women making her skin tingle, her hands clench Carol's shoulders with waves of excitement growing between her legs,amid kisses and tongues she feels the hot breath of Carol near her face - My love - get on your knees.  
　  
Therese kneeling in front of Carol giving one last kiss then leans back in the chair again picking up the cigarette, taking a deep drag as though she was trying to catch her breath and spreads her legs, putting one leg on the arm of the chair.  
Therese's heart begins to beat intensely with the scene, she thinks how much this image is erotic, no, not erotic , indecent even obscene. It feels all so intimate to see a woman like Carol in such a position so full of lust, her milky white legs spread wide open exposing her center like a tender red fruit decorated with golden curls , shining with a honey for me to pursue with pleasure.  
　  
Carol takes one more drag then sets the smoke free calmly and says - will you play for me my love  
Therese whimpers with the request, she's never done it in front of Carol, not in that way. Both fixate their eyes on each other in a quiet conversation, without looking away Therese takes one hand to her breast massaging it, her fingers clamping the erect nipple, her other hand slips between her legs, the young women feels how excited she is when passing her fingers between her moist labia, she starts caressing her clitoris in slow circular motions , her irregular breathing increases and she watches as Carol's eyes become completely dark. Carol lays the cigarette in the ashtray and without realizing one of her hands caresses her leg that is resting on the arm of the Chair. Therese observes how Carol is excited, she becomes more wet, Carol's chest moves with her deep breathing of desire, a pink colour begins to take over her neck; Therese is completely indulging in this scene of Carol sitting ,exposing her ever dying wish, her desire, she moans loudly, her mouth becomes dry, saliva wanting a taste of Carol, she lets her head fall back closing her eyes, increasing the pressure of her fingers on her clitoris and starts moving her hips.  
Carol swallows hard while seeing such beauty in front of her, Therese panting with red cheeks of excitement, her hips moving with the rhythm of the restless and experienced young fingers that probably had many years alone in the solitary of her little bedroom. When Therese opens her eyes they are fully stairing at her desire, without shyness , without shame.  
　  
　  
Carol bites her lower lip holding it tight and says'  
　  
\- Come on!  
　  
Therese complies with a little smile.On her knees in front of Carol she presses her nails into the blonde's thighs and spreads them even more, without ceremony Therese puts her tongue in the Centre of Carol's moisture, to feel and taste the flavor she desired, automatically Carol's legs begin to tremble and lets out a loud groan. Because of the boldness the feeling of pleasure ran quickly through her body. Therese smiles and takes a while enjoying the taste that the beautiful blonde offers her, her soft tongue runs along its entire length and seeks a deeper taste of her lover, always wanting more.  
Carol runs a hand in the brunette's hair squeezing the girl's face against her sex then pulls up for a wet and passionate kiss, during the kiss Therese squeezes Carol's breasts swallowing the moan as she strongly kisses her lover. The need to feel Carol's breasts against her lips makes Therese break from the mouth she loves so much, she goes down, the lips on one of the breasts licking and caressing with her tongue, nibbling on the erect nipple making Carol moan and blurt out profanity , while her mouth is occupied with the beautiful breasts of her blond goddess, her hands go down and sgueeze the blonds hips tight, Carol and Therese moan together both delighting with each others body.  
　  
Suddenly, Carol pulls Therese's hair removing her head from her breasts causing their eyes to meet. Therese feels a soft pleasurable pain due to the unexpected tug, they remain silent for a minute looking at each other breathless until Carol gently brushing Therese's lips with her fingers and says with a smile "Suck Me hard! I want to cum in your mouth.. Therese Kiss Carol's fingers gently and advances between the blonde's legs taking her lips to the clitoris, she sucks, licks up and down, in a circle and pressing with her mouth. The blonde starts moaning loudly urging her lover to keep going harder, Therese takes a hand to Carol's breasts and plays with her erect nipples .  
　  
\- Oh yes my Love. fuck me! - Therese slips two fingers inside Carol easily, she was dripping with desire, strong and deep movements from the fingers of Therese, her tongue caressing the most sensitive part of her body and the other hand is occupying in squeezing and rubbing her breasts that she loves so much, Carol moans loud and hips follow the rhythm of the fingers of the young woman.  
Carol's hips move in desperation for her enjoyment, realizing that Carol was reaching an orgasm, Therese looks up to observe Carol in her beautiful unleashed ecstasy,she increases the rhythm and sucks more intensely. Carol begins to babble half words and amid the panting and faulty breathing, she spreads her legs even more lifting her hips off the chair to the enjoyment that the young woman has offered her with her mouth. safely forcing thereses head between her legs; Carol moans loudly " My... Angel!". Therese felt Carol's meat cling to her fingers while her body trembles with pleasure  
　  
Carol sits back down on the armchair defeated by this small and delicate girl breathlessly she rests her hand on Therese's hair. Thereses gently removes a finger then another, and softly kisses her sensitive spot making Carol shudder becouse of the sensitivity.  
　  
　  
Carol removes the leg that was on the arm of the sofa to the shoulder of Therese her arm across her face difficulty breathing with relief and satisfaction . Therese sprinkles delicate kisses on the leg that is on her shoulder  
　  
\- Carol? is everything all right?  
　  
Carol smiles giving a small laughter  
　  
-It ... It's perfect!! ... Perfect!  
　  
　  
Really tired, she looks down and observes for one minute the red face of Therese, her chin and mouth covered with Carol's sex and her extremely red lips, certainly prettier than any lipstick. Even tired of pure satisfaction, Carol straightens in the chair and grabs both sides of Therese's face pulling her in for a strong kiss, she sits on the edge of the chair without breaking the kiss, she keeps Therese on her knees while her hand moves down between her legs to feel her sex that is begging to be touched. Carol continues kissing Therese with all her love and holding the girl's face next to her by the neck making it impossable to move.she momentarily catches her breath and begins to rub the clitoris of her angel slow and hard. Therese opens her eyes and finds Carol staring at her with her beautiful bright blue eyes Therese is wet and orgasms Slightly sweaty with their faces pressed against one another  
　  
　  
\- My love ... I'm going to fuck you even if I lose all my strength. - Saying this, Carol penetrates Therese deep with a finger then introduces another making the young women moan into her mouth . Carol fucks her with force and passion as she embraces her with her free arm holding her by the back of her head, holding her close to you, the blond kisses and sucks her delicate neck panting so close to her face, Therese seizes Carol's back and scratches it lightly with her small nails. The wet and indecent sounds consume the space of the room, with the movements of Carol's fingers she moans louder and louder , the euphoria breaks when Therese digs her nails into Carol's shoulders and holds tight. Carol's fingers , still in her Therese saturates the hand of her lover ending with a heated kiss drowning in the joy of love.  
Therese collapses and Carol catches her with little strength that remains, she sits back in the chair pulling her lover into her lap  
Therese smiles hugging and brushing her nose softly in Carols neck.  
　  
\- I love you ,Carol...  
　  
\- I also my angel - she whispers


	6. Demand - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol tries once more to make a deal with Harge but will have to follow her demands.

 

September 1953 - Thursday 11:22

 

 

A tall, black-haired man with a flawless masculine cut, as well as his dark gray suit, honey-colored eyes, he looks at the beautiful antique furniture and looks at a beautiful colored lamp.

"I see you enjoye this piece sir, beautiful choice."

The man turns back and spends a few moments speechless as he watches the beautiful blonde woman wearing a dark navy blue skirt with a red wine blazer and with a friendly smile that completes the enchantment.

\- Yes ... Hello, It really ... It really is a beautiful piece. The man speaks in a rush of words and with his hat passing from one hand to the other.

\- This is a Louis Comfort Tiffany lamp, one of the first models to be produced for decoration, the shade mask is made of glass that imitates stained glass and its base is made of metal with beautiful designs, all handmade, this piece is specifically Dated 1895. - The blonde responds by looking at the piece.

\- Really charming ... I see you know a lot about antique furniture. - He says looking at the beautiful blonde at his side who turns to face him and reaches out with a smile.

"My name is Carol Aird, I'm the buyer and seller of this store. Carol did not like her ex-husband's last name, but kept it for Rindy's sake.

"My name is Moore, James Moore. You have a beautiful collection here. The man said with an enchanted smile, Carol was not surprised by his subtle flirting, she was more than accustomed and knew how to use it in her favor to close deals, but never opening the door for anything more. "Could you find others like this for me?"

"Well, it would take me a while to find them. It depends on how many you need and how much you are willing to pay Mr. Moore.

\- Money is no problem - He hands her a card - I own a network of hotels and I want to make some special suites decorated with old furniture of refinement. I believe that you could help me with this task, it would be interesting to talk about it and schedule a visit to look at the rooms of the hotels, maybe you can contribute with decoration ideas. Carol takes the card and reads it as he speaks.

\- Certainly! Let's talk about your proposal in my office, let me pour you some coffee. "She walks among the furniture and the man follows her with a silly grin on his face.

_________________________________________________________________________

September 1953 - Thursday 11:40

 

 

Agile fingers glide through the typewriter, lips move without making any sound, narrating the mental text that begins to appear on the blank sheet with every sound of the typed word. Therese writes a text she is totally focused and oblivious to the noise around her.

\- Therese! Dannie appears unexpectedly at her desk, excited.

\- Damn, Dannie! You scared me! She puts her hand on her chest.

\- Sorry didn't mean to startle you, but the publisher Pearson wants to talk to you. Now! Dannie speaks with a smile.

"What does he want with me?" With anxious eyes.

\- Go there now, do not delay!

Therese knocks on the Editors door , Pearson asks her to come in.

"I'm not going to ask you to sit down because this will be brief."

Therese stands in front of the desk of the slightly gray-haired 40-year-old man wearing a white shirt with his sleeves folded, his tie is loose because of the slight heat.

"I need someone to replace the photographer Wilder at the theater convention that's going to happen today ..." "Looking at the clock." "Exactly in an hour. I follow his work and I like what I see. "He leaned back in his chair, looking at Therese.

"Do you think you're ready for a job out in the field to cover a big event like the New York City show convention?"

Therese feels an emptiness in the stomach and without much thought she responds without hesitation. "Yes, Mr. Pearson!"

\- Great!! Dannie will cover the event, get your gear and go to the convention now! - He says without looking at Therese again touching the papers on his desk.

\- Thank you for the opportunity, sir!

"Therese. Will I regret it?

\- No sir!! - Therese says before closing the door.

Dannie who was on the other side of the door hands over the photographic equipment to Therese.

\- Let's go!! With a smile on his face.

\- Dannie ... Damn I do not know how I'm going to do this. I can not believe.

\- I know!! You will take amazing photos and show how you make art and history with photography.

__________________________________________________________________________

September 1953 - Thursday 18:15

 

 

Carol looked at her watch and noticed that it was already 6:15, she had closed the shop and was just arranging her schedule, she closed an envelope and put it in the safe that was in the office of Mr. Cardigan the shop owner. Returning to her office, Carol sat down in her chair to relax she threw her head back and sighed, her eyes resting on Rindy's framed photograph on her desk, she reached for her purse and took out a cigarette, lighting it, and Giving a deep inhale, she relaxes with the tobacco wrapping around her lungs and sits enjoying her cigarette with her eyes closed for a while. She turns her eyes to the image of her daughter smiling at the photograph, then puts her elbows on the table and takes the picture with the photograph of Rindy and caresses the image with a tenderness that fills her heart and a smile appears on her lips , Her eyes again watches the wall clock at 6:30. Carol picks up her purse, her blazer, and turns out the light in her office.

__________________________________________

September 1953 - Thursday 19:05

 

 

Carol walks into Delmonico's restaurant and finds Harge sitting at a table for two, as Carol approaches, he gets up and pulls the chair up so she can sit down.

"Hello Harge, do not worry about the chair. Carol says standing by the chair without looking directly at him.

Harge's hands slide from the backrest and he leaves the chair with regret and sits in front of Carol. Carol sits down , opens her purse, takes out a cigarette, and lights it immediately.

\- A Dry Martini please. "Talking to the waiter by the side and only now she looks directly at Harge.

\- You look beautiful. - He says looking directly at her expecting some reaction, but Carol just smokes her cigarette in silence.

\- How's Rindy? Carol asks without giving a damn about her ex-husband's comment.

Harge swallows dry before responding, he feels uncomfortable with the situation despite being separated judicially and separated for a long time from each other, he still has difficulty accepting the separation and being close to Carol always makes him nervous.

"She's fine, made a dinosaur drawing at school because some boys doubted she could do it.

"I would expect nothing less from our girl." Carol smiles as she taps the ashes of the cigarette in the ashtray and he smiles too.

Waiter arrives with Carol's drink and asks if they want to order and Carol responds without opening the menu.

\- Eggs Benedict, please.

"I'll still need to choose." Harge says opening the menu. "I'm wondering about the fillet or lobster, what do you think, Carol?"

Carol sighs looking at the tables next to her, she's definitely not interested in extending this dinner with amenities.

\- You thought about my proposal? He looks up from the menu, looking at Carol, and returns to read the menu.

"Let's have dinner first, then we'll talk.

Carol bites the olive from her drink and lets out a weary sigh looking at the happy couple next to her table.

September 1953 - Thursday 20:20

 

 

Therese observes the photographs taken at today's event that she just hung on the clothesline to dry, she was very proud of her work and hoped the editor would enjoy her work, happy for the opportunity to work in the field for The most important magazine in the US, it was time for her to make her story . She turns off the red light and leaves her darkroom and walks toward the room that is lit by the lamp. Therese set up a darkroom in the empty room, Carol made that proposal as soon as she finished bringing her things to the apartment, she was sure Carol had thought about the studio when she bought the apartment, even though she was not sure if Therese would accept the invitation In sharing the apartment with her Carol did not stop thinking about her love, Carol was very clear of what she wanted and she wanted Therese.

The girl takes a book from the living room table and enters the kitchen opening the refrigerator, she prepares a simple sandwich with lettuce, a slice of meat from the previous dinner and tomatoes. She sits at the kitchen table, opens the book on the marked page by taking a bite of her lunch, watches the clock in the kitchen, and lets out a thoughtful sigh thinking of Carol.

__________________________________________________

September 1953 - Thursday 20:22

 

 

The water splashed in the face in an attempt to calm the nervousness, Carol pulls the paper towel and wipes her face calmly looking at herself in the mirror - Fucking Bastard !!! How dare he - she rests her palms on the sink and lowers her head with closed eyes trying to understand the absurd requirement of Harge, her hands squeeze the marble in anger, she looks back at her reflection in the mirror for a moment and recomposes herself by retouching the Red of her lips with lipstick.

\- OK! - Carol says returning to her place at the table while her dishes are removed, Harge stares for a few moments trying to read her mind.

\- How about some dessert? The waiter asks gently.

"A double dose of bourbun with ice," Carol responds visibly irritated.

\- A coffee with cream please. Harge says gently to the waiter.

Carol lights another cigarette and smokes avoiding to look at Harge, a few minutes pass and he decides to break the silence;

"How's are sales going?"

\- Good.

\- You need money?

\- No! But that is none of your business.

Drinks arrive and the waiter serves them both.

"What's it like living on Madson Avenue?" He asks, stirring the sugar in his coffee.

Carol swirls her glass with ice watching the golden reddish color wrap around the ice and a thought comes to her head - Therese ... Rindy. - She tips the glass and drinks it all at once making her chest burn, trying to make the anguish fade from the chest.

-Let's go. Let's get this over with! -Carol gets up and walks out, Harge just watches her walk away drinking his coffee quietly.

______________________________________________

September 1953 - Thursday 23:41

 

 

Carol walks into her apartment, sees the room lights on, the balcony door open and the curtains drawn away, she walks quietly to the door and finds Therese asleep curled in the chaise lounge with a blue blanket, a book on her lap and a cup Of tea already cold on the small table. Carol stands silently watching the young woman, a tear drops unexpectedly in the middle of her smile. She crouches beside Therese and pulls the hair out of her face.

\- My angel ... Wake up, my love.

Therese shrugs, she opens her eyes quietly and blinks, focusing on Carol.

"Carol ... You are late."

"Yes, I did not expect to be that long. I'm sorry, I should have called.

\- What's up? How did it go with Harge? He accepted? Therese asks, sitting cross-legged on the chaise.

\- Yes darling! He accepted.

\- Oh my God Carol this is Wonderful !!! - Therese pulls Carol into a big hug, Carol smiles and hugs Therese and tears stream down her face.

\- Yes! It's wonderful, my love !!!

"How did you convince Harge?" - Smiling Therese wipes the tears from Carol's face, the blonde takes one of her hands and strokes the face of the young woman. The green eyes watch the gray eyes and she perceives a sadness in them and the smile of Therese fades.

"Rindy can visit you and spend the whole day with you. But ... you don't seem very happy.

"I'm not that , my love. Seeing Harge is never a good experience. Carol sighs, averting her gaze.

\- Did something happen? Was he rude? Did he offend you? Carol stands up in silence and Therese watches her .

\- Rude ?? Haa, he does not miss the opportunity to put me down since we got divorced . But it does not matter, let's go to sleep I'm exhausted.

"Carol, have you been drinking more than usual." - Therese gets up.

"How could I not drink?" It's impossible to endure Harge sober. - Carol says walking inside.

\- Carol! .... Carol! - Therese follows Carol walking towards the bedroom stripping on the way and heading for the bathroom.

Therese leaned against the door watching Carol warm the shower water.

\- Carol ... What happened? I've seen you angry with Harge, but something seems very wrong ... You're different. "The young woman approaches.

Carol enters the shower and lets the water cover her face, runs her hand through her hair and looks at Therese.

\- I slept with Harge.

Therese's green eyes bounce with a question mark. "What?" - The question screams in her mind, but she can not say anything as if in shock, just stares at Carol in disbelief.

"-Close the door baby, I really need a shower." She picks up the soap, turning her back on Therese.

Therese, swallows dry her eyes shake, she blinks a few times and looks around as if she's lost until she finds the exit, the young woman leaves and slams the door making Carol's body tremble with the sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Than.ks to everyone who is following the life of Carol and Therese :D  
> Thanks to readers who commented


	7. Demand - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After revealing to Therese that he surrendered Harge's demands, Carol notes that her apartment is empty ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To write this chapter I was inspired by the new Massave Attack clip that Cate Blanchett participates in <3  
> Listen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8r31DFrFs5A

September 1953 - Friday 00:40

Carol lets the water run down her shoulders, leaning against the tiles, she wants to clean herself, wants to take away the betrayal she carries on her body. The betrayal of her nature, her heart, and the heart of Therese , she feels dirty and angry at herself for yielding to the whims of Harge's absurd requirements. With the sponge Carol rubs her body hard leaving her white skin red hoping to take away any trace of her ex-husband from her body.

She shuts off the shower, stalls for a while before leaving to dry, Carol puts on her white robe, and in front of the door she thinks what it will be like to face Therese, she had no intention of telling her about it, but it would be to heavy of a burden for her to carry on her shoulders.

When she opens the door she feels the emptiness in the room and the silence of the house, she does not call for Therese because she knows she is not there, she feels it in her heart. The blonde walks to the balcony where the young brunette had fallen asleep waiting for her, she looks at the dark sky without stars due to the lights of the city and feels the chill of the dawn on her face, Carol takes the blue blanket that Therese was covered in and carefully folds it And sits in one of the chairs hugging the blanket and inhaling the perfume of her lover thats impregnated in the soft fibers and without warning the tears come down and the whispers of excuses inevitably leave her throat like a knot being painfully undone.

\- I'm sorry ... I'm sorry.

________________________________________________________

_September 1953 - Thursday 21:05_

_Harge opens the door to the hotel room, Carol walks in kicking off her shoes and walking straight to the fridge to get all the liquor, she opened all of them one by one, filling a glass._

_"I hope you like the room, I chose the best for us." - Says apprehensively._   


  
_"I do not give a shit about the room Harge. - Carol says taking a big swig of her drink, without looking at Harge._

_\- Hey, take it easy, you can enjoy drinks all night. Don't over due it._

_"This is not a romantic date. For the love of God._

_Carol glares at him and finishes the drink by tipping the glass in one gulp and puts it on top of the mini fridge along with the empty minidrinks, she takes off her blazer and starts unbuttoning her shirt, but Harge holds her hands to prevent it._

_"Give me the pleasure, please." - Looking into your eyes._

_\- Harge ... No romance or foreplay, let's get this over with, please. Carol says, looking away._

_"Calm down, you have loved me once , you can do it again. I know there is something in there, it can not have simply disappeared._

_\- Harge ... Please._

_Harge's hands go up to Carol's shoulders and he moves to face her backside, bringing her body close to his squeezing her shoulders, his big hands start unbuttoning the white shirt of Carol, he buries his face in the blondes neck-I love your scent-and plants kisses on her neck taking the white shirt off of Carol._   


  
_Carol has no reaction and lets Harge do what he wants with her body, it wasn't as simple as it had been during their years of marriage, she always turned off the lights when she had to fulfill her role as a wife, and of course, many times she struggled to get some pleasure out of the situation because she too had her wishes too, but it rarely happened. But today her head struggles with the significance of this night between the desire to have more time with her daughter and the inevitable betrayal of her love for Therese, even if she does not want to do it from the bottom of her heart, Carol knows she's cheating on Therese._   


  
_She realized that Harge would extend this torture with touches, kisses and squeezes that her body did not respond to, Carol tried to take him to bed to end it as quickly as possible, but he stopped her, he wanted to touch her and feel her._

_"Please, Carol," he begged._

_For a moment Carol did not know if she felt angry or shame for Harge, she could not deny that she had happy times with him, but it was never a complete happiness, nothing was complete with Harge, feelings, attraction, sex, parties, Travel, family lunches the only full happiness they had together was Rindy and he was destroying it because of his selfishness and self-centeredness. Harge was in love with her even after the divorce, but in fact it was his ego that was shaken, a powerful, good-looking man from a traditional and successful family that lost a beautiful trophy to show at meetings and parties. The little pity she felt for him turned to anger and she shut down even more, becoming completely neutral to everything he did._

_When Harge took her to bed and tried to kiss her, she refused and turned away, Carol wanted to turn off the light , but he did not allow it. When her ex-husband penetrated her and the movements began, she avoided looking at him , she wanted to be in the dark, wanted to turn over, she did not want to face him, Harge was destroying alot of things in this moment, the little affection and consideration that Carol had for him becouse they had years together was vanishing completely to each movement._   


_As much as she wanted to cry, scream or push Harge away from her body, he had something that she wanted more, Carol wanted to see her daughter. Carol had no way to appeal, there was no way to get help; Justice regarded her as a degenerate and the doctors claim she was sick, the only person who could access her daughter was Harge, and he knew it and was using that power to his advantage. Within that room Carol did her best not to think about Therese didn't want her attending this shameful moment of weakness of a desperate mother, Therese did not exist there because she didn't deserve this._   


  
_When it was all over, Carol was silent for a few minutes just listening to Harge's breathing return to the normal beat as he smoked a cigarette, a scene she had often witnessed in her married life, him fully satisfied with the pleasure and his Performance and she lay lifeless like a doll, and again she repeated to herself that this would never happen again. Suddenly she had doubts and fear, would Harge make that absurd proposal again just so she could see Rindy? Carol sat on the edge of the bed with her back to Harge and he stared at the ex-wife's wide back and ran his fingers slowly over Carol's back._

_\- You are wonderful._

_-Don't touch me! You're done! – says in a bitter voice._

_Carol gets up, grabs her clothes and walks to the bathroom._   


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

September 1953 - Friday 01:37

\- Fucking Carol! Are you crazy?

Abby says almost screaming at Carol in the kitchen, her face incredulous.

"Do not shout Abby, you'll wake the neighbors."

"Who cares about the neighbors, you call me in the middle of the night to tell me such nonsense, how do you want me to react?" "Abby walks back and forth inside the kitchen.

"What did you want me to do?" I have no choice, I have no options, the world does not give me a Fucking Choice! Carol says shaking her head and tapping the table.

Abby's eyes are saddened because it is unfortunately true, Carol has no way out of her daughter's custody situation, there are tapes of her intimacy and medical reports, her friend sits facing her on the small kitchen table.

\- Sorry, I should not judge you ... It's just ... Fuck !! He's a fucking bastard, how can he do that? She leans against the deserted chair.

\- I do not know Abby, when he agreed to talk to me about my request to have a day with Rindy, I never imagined that he would propose something like that to me in return, I want my daughter back so much that I gave in. I'm watching time go by, I'm watching her grow up and I do not want her to forget me, I do not want to stop being a part of her life, I do not want to be a mere detail. I do not want her to grow up thinking I'm a mother who abandoned her daughter.

"You never left Rindy, she was taken from you." Abby takes Carol's hand for a moment and releases it to light a cigarette. "I always hated Harge, but I did not think I could hate him any more.

"Now I can have a visit with Rindy in 20 days, it will be the first time I spend the whole day with my daughter after months. "The news that was to be said with joy and excitement comes out in a weary voice,

"You know your son of a bitch ex-husband can use this disgusting blackmail whenever he wants, now he knows he can take advantage of your weakness whenever he wants."

"I know ..." Carol covers her eyes with her fingers. "I know, it was a mistake. My biggest fear now is losing Therese ... What the hell !! I feel I have no control over the freedom of my feelings for either my daughter or Therese. The world is too complicated for women like us Abby.

"I said it would not be easy to assume your identity, the world is cruel to us because they do not understand us, there is no full freedom for women like us, but that does not mean we should not try to find our happiness, anyway." "We are not to blame for the ignorance of the world.

"Thank you, Abby." Sighing.

\- Do you have any idea where we can find Therese?

\- No! She left without saying a word ... God! Why did I open my mouth, why did I not keep this torment to myself as I did with all my other tragedies? Why did I not spare her this dirt?

"Carol, do not blame yourself." It was not easy for me to hear this story I can only imagine what Therese felt ? She is young but not stupid, she just needs some time to organize her thoughts. Soon she will be back you will see ... Besides, it would be very stupid to leave a woman as sexy as you.

Shut up Abby !! Carol smiles.

You smiled, that's all that matters. Abby passes the cigarette to Carol and puts her hand under the hand of her childhood friend.

"Therese loves you, she really loves you and you know that. She will understand, do not worry.

\- Hope so! - Carol squeezes hands with Abby.


	8. Demand - part 3

The bell rings one, two, three times repeatedly until the door opens.

\- Dannie! It's ... um, is Dannie?

Sorry, but Danny is looking for a place open to buy some beer. -A tall guy with honey-coloured hair and eyes, with thick-rimmed glasses, wearing a worn out white t-shirt and black pants answers the door, leaving Therese without pleasantry.

-At this time? -Therese says a little disappointed, I don't expect he will find it.

-I know, I said I didn't need beer, but he insisted, said you can't have a poker game without beer and cigarettes. -Therese looks down, wondering what to do. . The boy in front of her notes that the young woman is dressed only in pajamas and a black fleece sweater.

Hey, my name is Jacob, and you are ...?

-Therese.

-Want to wait until he comes back? We can share a drink and chat.

-No, I must go ... um ... Don't tell Danny that I've been here.

But?? ... Jacob gets confused and Therese heads towards the elevator.

-... OK ... Are you alright? Looks like you've been crying. -Therese looks at Jacob who is standing by the door, the elevator arrives and she hits the floor button without saying a Word.

-Strange girl. -closing the door.

Therese walks the streets of New York, she held herself feeling lost without knowing which direction to go in, it's not the first time she felt this way, she felt the same thing when she woke up and Carol had simply walked away without saying a Word. ,The young woman knows that this situation is completely different but the problem is the same, the problem is that bastard Harge and the situation with Rindy, the young woman knew she would experience difficulties, responsibilities and problems with Carol about Rindy when she decided to live with the woman she loves. But nothing had prepared her for the idea of Carol sleeping with her ex-husband again.

Therese finds a 24-hour diner open and decides to go in. The place is with some typical evening patrons a COP, a taxi driver, a prostitute with a gentleman, single men talking, drinking and smoking. The young women sits at a table in the corner next to the window to watch the street, a 40-year-old looking waitress asks if she wants to order, she looks at the menu quickly.

-I will have the pie, cream pie please. -The waitress notes the request and leaves.

Therese watches the few cars that eventually pass by in the street, while waiting for her order a whirlwind of memories go through her mind, all the joy she experienced in the past months by sharing her life with Carol, she had never experienced so many emotions before she met Carol, she had never been so happy in her entire life, but as Carol had written in her farewell letter months ago , Therese was young and that maybe she will have other lovers and possibilities in her life instead of getting so involved with an older woman with a daughter and coming out of a troubled marriage. But did she want another life?

-Here it is-the waitress puts the pie on the table, causing Therese to turn her attention to the trapped hair lady, she looks at the pie and closes her eyes as if she remembered something.

-Sorry ... wait. Please , could you cancel my order, I just remembered that I forgot to take some money when I left home.

The waitress lets out a sigh of disapproval and grabs the pie from the table, clearly irritated by having done a job for free.

Sorry. -Therese responds embarrassed

-Hey, eat, you look like someone who needs something sweet tonight.

Therese looks at the pie then looks at the tall figure next to her wearing a dress, coat, with broad shoulders, heavy makeup, bracelets, big earrings and short hair wig .

"It's on me, darling," he says, sitting at the table with Therese, who looks at her with green eyes, seemingly impressed and confused.

\- Cigarette? - pushes the pack toward the young woman while he lights up.

-Um..No, thank you." She continues to stare at the figure in front of her.

-Let's Eat, I didn't pay for it so you could stare at my beautiful face.

Oh, uh, sorry, thanks for the pie. -Therese grabs the fork and takes a piece of pie and puts it in her mouth

-Bad night?

-Yes. -taking another piece.

My name is Jane Prince- extending a hand in greeting.

\- Oh, my name is Therese Belivet. - The young woman's small hand is lost in the large hand with red nails and rings, the greeting is noisy due to Jane's bracelets.

  
-It's not often I come across girls wearing Pajamas in the middle of the night. Want to talk?

-No. -Therese responds wistfully, with an eye on the pie and cut it into several pieces.

\- Okay, missy , I'll leave you alone. - Getting up.

-No! Wait! I ... Actually I need to talk to someone ... I really need to talk to someone. -Jane sits back in her seat.

\- At times I think I will explode, there are so many feelings that I've been experiencing over the last few months that I need to share with someone. -Jane knocks the ashes from his cigarette and Therese stares at her looking for where to start.

"I hear you, my dear.

"I never told anyone this, but ... I like women." "Silence." "I suppose you must think I'm strange.

\- Hahahaha ... Honey, look at me, do you really think I would find you strange ?? She says with a smile.

Therese is a little embarrassed, because she knows her expression was curiously strange, she had no idea what the figure meant or what she was going to say, even if he is very beautiful and elegant, she knew that it was a "man".

I'm a little confused, but are you gay?

\- No! - Jane takes a drag and hits the ashes of the cigarette - Although I like boys I do not consider myself gay, but I know that most people see me this way, I am a transvestite or transsexual, some doctors would say that I suffer from "transsexualism"or "sexual inversion," for the need to dress as a woman, because that's how I see myself.

-Hmm ... – Nodding in affirmation, but still confused.

-So you're a lesbian who likes to go out in her pajamas.

-A what? -Frowning.

-You're really lost huh Missy? Lesbian is what we call women who love women. Well, that doesn't really matter because in the end we are all considered patients with mental disorders and hormonal.

Therese reflects for a moment, remembering that Carol had been away from her for months and the only thing she knew was that Carol had undergone a thorough recovery treatment and that she did not want to involve Therese in the proceedings because of the recordings, she did not want the Young woman summoned to testify about the night of love they had experienced. But she had no idea what the treatment was like or what she had been through at that time.

"Do not tell me you found yourself a lesbian and decided to run off in your night clothes for the night in New York?"

\- No! Therese giggles.

"I've been living for months with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, as if we were married ... God, a wonderful woman. A smile appears on her face with dimples.

"From your smile I can imagine how wonderful she is."

I have a long story to tell, are you sure you want to hear it?

"Do not worry, I'm a woman who loves the night. - Jane pushes the cigarettes again and this time Therese accepts. "Bring two beers," Jane asks the waitress.

Therese tells how she met Carol and how she was enchanted by the blonde, the invitation to spend the weekend at her home, the trip, the first night of love, the recording made by the detective hired by Harge to spy on the wife, Carol and her unexpected return after 3 months, her decision to move to Madison Ave , the complicated case of her daughter's custody and finally what happened that made her leave completely lost in the city.

\- Oh my!! What an amazing story for such a young girl ... "Jane drinks some of her beer.

\- I do not know what to do, I love Carol more than anyone I've ever encountered in my life, but ... How can I cope and endure a situation where a man is taking advantage of her feelings?

"To be honest, I do not know, my dear. Do you feel betrayed?

"No! ... I do not feel betrayed, I do not feel that Carol betrayed me. - She sighs - I feel helpless, weak and lost with the situation.

\- I understand.

"I feel like harge is a monster destroying my life and the person I love and I do not have the strength or the ways to stop it from happening. "She takes a big sip of her beer." "What if he always demanded sneaky dates so she could see her daughter? I can not bear it, but I can not stop it either. - Therese says shaking her head.

"Well, I do not know Carol, but she seems to be an incredible woman for trying to protect you in a variety of ways, risking her whole life fighting everything and everyone to be with you, and certainly a great mother for undergoing such humiliation and violence . I'm sure the two of you will be able to solve this problem, and I'm sure she's in great need of you right now.

Therese swallows , her eyes fill with tears.

\- I know!! I was selfish at having abandoned Carol at home, I freaked out of the idea of Harge touching Carol, I vanished when she said she had slept with him. I'm sure it was not her who proposed sex to see her daughter, I'm not judging, but ... I know it was not her ... Damn !! "Therese puts her elbows on the table and puts her face in her hands.

\- Listen kid , people like us suffer a multitude of abuse and violence in the course of life, but the greatest violence is loneliness, a lot of women like you or how I will reach the end of life alone for not having the opportunity to find a Full relationship or someone to love. Most lesbian women are trapped in a lying marriage, waiting for their husbands cooking dinner every night, they are lonely women who will probably never know what real love is for lack of choice. You were very lucky to come across someone like Carol willing to live this relationship, a complicated and painful love because the world will want to destroy you because they do not understand it. And many people can use the most cruel weapons to end the happiness of others.

"Like Harge, using his own daughter to destabilize Carol."

"Despite what happened, did your feelings change?"

Therese answers without taking her eyes off the street outside.

\- No! She remains the greatest love I have in my life.

\- If you are really ready to face the difficulties that this love and life will impose on you, I recommend that you return home and give strength to your woman who has been abused by a man who believes he has a right to her because they have a daughter.

Therese leans back in her chair and grabs the beer bottle with both hands squeezing and looks at Jane.

"If you want you can sleep at my house, I live a few blocks from here."

Therese finishes her beer.

\-------------------------------------------------

September 1953 - Friday 02:20 a.m.

\- No! You have to calm down.

\- How can I calm down, Abby? I have no idea where Therese is, she's been gone for hours. It is not wise for a woman to go out on her own in New York at night.

"I know Carol, but she's an adult. Leave it, I think it's important that you give her some space give her time to think.

  
\- I should go to the police.

\- The police, what? Stop it, Carol. Listen, go to sleep, you need to sleep, you need to give your head and body a break. I'm sure that tomorrow morning Therese will be waking you up with a nice breakfast in the morning. Abby clutching Carol's shoulders.

\- Abby, seriously. I can not sleep knowing that my love is wandering through the streets. Shaking her head , Abby hugs her friend.

"I understand , but I also understand Therese and I think you're worrying too much, I'll repeat, give the brunette time to digest all the information." I'll make you some tea. OK? If she does not show up by dawn we'll go get her.

"Okay." Carol lowers her head and they both go to the kitchen and Abby gets a kettle fills it with water and looks for a soothing tea to give her friend. She prepares the tea in silence and Carol sits at the table wandering in her thoughts.

Abby puts the cup in front of Carol.

\- Okay, drink, my friend. Carol blows the hot liquid in the mug before taking a sip. "You look really bad, I have not seen you like this since you had your first fight with Harge over Rindy's custody." Carol's face is crushed by tears, the drink, the emotional and psychological wear and tear she's been through during the last few hours have been hell.

"A fight that seems to have no end.

"Let me fix your bed and I will take the couch, I'll be right back." Abby patted the blond's hair before going into the bedroom.

Carol sipped her tea in silence, wondering if she would actually be able to sleep, but as soon as she laid down in bed she fell asleep reluctantly from the psychological fatigue of the day, she was shattered inside, felt like she had been raped, did not know where to find Therese and The fear of never seeing her was growing with the passing hours. Carol could not imagine her life without Therese, and her only comfort was knowing she could see Rindy, but the price was too high to pay and she bitterly regretted her actions, this was the second time she regretted having followed the absurd requirements of Harge, first treatment at the clinic and now the abuse and again she not only hurt herself but hurt Therese. Carol fell asleep thinking of the emerald green eyes, the large, sparkling eyes that had stuck to her heart from the first glance, Carol fell asleep thinking of her angel lost in space.


	9. part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the heart of the heart for superstar for the translation.
> 
> I can not thank you for your hard work and patience.
> 
> Thank you

September 1953 - Friday 02:02 am

　

Therese could not help but notice other people like Jane on the way to the apartment, it bothered her a bit, she was entering a world of night characters, a world of people forced to survive in the underworld for lack of opportunity. Upon entering the apartment, Therese noted its simplicity, it was smaller and simpler than her old apartment, but it was clean and organized which surprised her.

　

"It's simple, but it's my refuge, the place where I protect myself from the world. - Smiling - relax - Jane says taking off her coat and putting it in her little wardrobe, she turns on the lamp.

　

\- Thanks. Therese sits down on the bed shyly feeling the mattress and removes her woolen shirt, folding it carefully and placing it on the dresser by the bed.

　

"If you want to take a hot shower, it's the red door." - Pointing while moving a cardboard box with small vinyls.

　

\- I'm fine thank you. With an unsightly smile and snapping fingers.

　

Jane picks up a record and puts it on a small stereo, Bessei Smith's song fills the mood.

　

\- Relax, girl. I hope you do not mind the song while I take off my makeup.

　

"No, not at all, can I have some water?"

　

Of course, feel free.

Therese walks to the kitchen, fills a glass with tap water, and walks back to the bedroom and leans against the doorframe, and watches Jane sitting in front of a simple dressing table massaging her big feet that got rid of the tight shoes.

　

\- God, this feels better !! - Says moaning, Therese finds it funny wondering how Jane's big feet fit into women's shoes and smiles, despite all of her problems she liked to know Jane, she was feeling more at ease with her than with Dannie, which was Strange she had just met her. Jane begins to unbutton her shirt, Therese panicked a few times finding that unexpected intimacy strange, she watches her friend now in a bra, which makes her curious about the rest of Jane's body , then her big hands reach across a wide back and unbuttons the bra.

　

\- Oh my God! - Therese says to herself getting extremely embarrassed and looks at the floor with red face, Jane looks at the young woman through the mirror.

　

\- Am I embarrassing you? I can do this in the bathroom if you want. "Therese drinks the rest of the water, looking away, trying not to look in the mirror.

　

\- No! Um ... Do not worry about me ... I .... - She looks at the image of Jane in the mirror and notices she does not have breasts - It's ... sorry I'm just finding this strange.

　

\- What is strange? - He says taking the makeup off his face with cotton. Therese is amazed at Jane's self-confidence by being somewhat admired and being observed while taking the excess make up off her eye

\- Nothing ... - The smile with dimples appear as an apology.

　

Therese lies on the bed hugging the pillow as she watches Jane remove all the makeup and a new face begins to appear, the wig is removed and an androgynous face with short female haircut appears, it becomes clear that it is not the most expected stereotype of a Man, his delicacy, and the fine features that resemble a woman must surely have been mocking at a younger age; when Jane finished removeing her makeup, she takes off her earrings and stands humming, smiling at Therese, to see her standing she observed more clearly, her body, her face and she thinks - He ... She's a different guy but very beautiful, I do not know if I see him as a boy, he is also a beautiful woman - She watches her friend wearing a light green silk nightgown she supports her elbow on the bed and holds her head to observe better.

　

\- You are very pretty. When did you realize you wanted to be a girl? - Jane picks up the cream and starts to rub it on her legs and responds with a smile.

　

"Well, I could not say exactly, but I remember I loved seeing my mother getting ready. She was so beautiful ... I remember watching her put on her make-up, I loved to see her in heels because she stood out because of her height. I started fiddling with her stuff when I was still a child, trying to put on the heels and fiddling with the makeup with all the care in the world, they were like treasures to me, and I did not want my country to know. "She lit a cigarette." Then one day my father caught me using my mother's things.

　

"How was his reaction?"

　

He went crazy, dragged me out of the room and took off the dress I was wearing, leaving me naked in the backyard and hit me ... a lot.

　

\- I'm sorry. Therese sits on the bed.

　

\- After 15 years I saved enough money and bought my first makeup, I stole a dress from the clothesline of a house next to my work, it fit perfectly, can not imagine happiness when I looked in the mirror and saw myself , Expressing everything that I was. I knew I could never go back to life as the world had hoped. During the night I would dress, put on my dress and go to meet the boys, until one day I came across my father and mother on the way home.

　

Jane walks over and sits next to Therese and on the bed sighing, putting an arm behind her head, takes a swallow and passes the cigarette to Therese who looks at Jane with a sad look.

　

\- What happened to you? She asks carefully.

　

\- I was admitted to a madhouse with a diagnosis of gender identity disorder, they considered me a schizophrenic, I went through a drug treatment and electric shocks but when I realized that they wanted to do a lobotomy, I had to get away, it was a matter of survival. I organized an escape and luckily I was successful, after living in the streets for a while, I was able to raise money with cheap programs to come to New York.

　

\- And your parents?

　

\- I never saw them again.

　

Therese quietly smokes her cigarette, despite the ambient music she simply disappears as she plunges into her thoughts reflecting on what Jane just told her, she connects with the fact that Carol went three months without any news, she never questioned Carol, about exactly what happened in that period, she would just say, "Some memories are too painful my angel, the best thing to do is let some memories be buried and forgotten." - the young woman knew that Carol had undergone a psychological treatment and that she had not been able to reach the end, and this had been the main reason that led to the total loss of Rindy's custody, to the point of not having the right to be alone with her daughter. But what exactly happened in that period? The girl closes her eyes for a moment feeling fear and anguish wondering what Carol had been through during this time.

　

\- Hey! It's okay dear. Jane's hand rests on her shoulder.

　

\- Yes, it's just... that your story is very sad.. - She says with a comforting look.  


　

"Well, that does not matter, it's over. Tell me about yourself. "Jane smiles and takes the cigarette back." When did you find out you liked women? "

　

Therese smiles but shrinks a little embarrassed.

　

-My mother abandoned me in foster care when I was a kid, I spent a good part of my life with girls and being educated by nuns. We bathed in a shared bathroom causing me to be ashamed . – she says looking at Jane with her cheeks getting red and Jane laughs.

　

-hahahaha ... Yes I understand, you don't have to be ashamed young lady.

　

I never said anything about this to anyone. I kept it with me for years, I didn't understand what was wrong with me and did a lot of prayers in search of understanding that were never answered. When I left foster care I went to work, I met a boy called Richard and started a relationship.

So you had a boyfriend? – Says surprise

　

I thought it was the right thing to do, I was growing up and was following what was expected of a woman, I knew what the world expected of me, but I didn't know what to expect from my own life. One night I slept over at Richard's house and I found a magazine of sexy photos of pin ups, and it left me surprised, even embarrassed I was flipping through and the more I flipped through the more I wanted to see those images, and for the first time my body had an impulsive reaction almost out of control in relation to women.

"You're blushing again, my dear says with a smile

　

-Oh! I'm sorry. -By placing the hands on the face smiling and then she looks up – until one day my eyes found Carol ... God, it was instant I was hypnotized. When she looked at me, my heart stopped and I could not look away,she was the most charmingly beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. I could hardly move, I felt a surge of heat inside me and everything about her fascinated me, everything I wanted, her fingers, eyes, perfume, hair, smile and her mouth ... Her mouth  


"You have lovely eyes now, I suppose it's love."

　

\- Yes! Carol was my release, with her I discovered that I could love a woman I thought my reactions to girls were just a confusing attraction in my head and nothing more. I always imagined that passion and love were a thing of books, just a fiction of what was expected of love, but I fell in love with Carol as soon as I saw her, my body and my heart fell in love with her.

　

A smile takes over Jane and Therese who looks at the floor for a while before turning back to her friend.

　

\- I love Carol.

　

Jane takes Therese's hand and squeezes.

　

_____________________________________________

　

September 1953 - Saturday 10:15 am

　

Caro wakes up and feels a big headache.

　

\- Hell! Putting her hands to her eyes , she smells coffee and opens her eyes blinking to get accustomed to the light, she turns to the side and sees that Therese is not lying next to her, she closes her eyes for a moment and sighs Wishing she's in the kitchen - Please! Please! - with a tight heart she gets up puts on her silk robe and walks to kitchen.

　

\- Good Morning. With a melancholy voice she greets her friend as she fries some eggs.

　

Carol stands looking at Abby in her kitchen, wanting not to believe what her eyes are seeing, it was what she feared most, it was a fucking nightmare, her body shaking with concern and her eyes lost. Carol returns to the bedroom. In her room she walks around thinking about what to do and goes to her wardrobe and picks up the first dress she finds.

　

\- Carol ... Carol, calm down.

　

"For God's sake, Abby !! "Practically yelling at Abby.

　

"You have to stay calm, it's no use getting so upset.

　

\- It's no use?? She disappeared !! Do you have any idea what you are asking ?? Carol takes off her nightgown and puts on the first bra she finds, and puts on the dress as fast as she can, smoothing with her hands and pulling on her shoes without ever putting on her socks.

　

"How can you wake up and decide to make coffee?" Why didn't you wake me up?

　

." Do not blame me for worrying about you.

　

"Therese disappears, and you decide to make me breakfast?" Did you really think I would wake up and sit down for breakfast?

　

"You're being ungrateful, Carol !!" I'm just worried about you and of course I'm worried about Therese too, I'm not crazy! If you pass out, I'll have to worry about both !!

　

Carol puts her hand already shaking in her forehead. "I'm sorry, Abby, I can not lose her.

　

Abby hugs her. "You're not going to lose her." Carol wipes the tears from her eyes quickly.

　

"I'm going to the Times to see if she showed up at work, Therese would be working part-time today, could you please call Mr. Cardigan and tell him I can not come to the store today?"

　

\- Of course. Want me to go with you?

　

"No, stay here just in case she shows up please."

　

\- Are you sure?

　

"Yes." Carol picks up her purse and walks out of the apartment. "I'll call from the street to find out what's new."

　

______________________________________________________

　

September 1953 - Saturday 10:40 am

　

Carol arrives almost running to the receptionist desk and asks breathlessly.  


　

\- Good Morning. I'm looking for an employee that works here, ?

　

\- What's the person's name?

　

\- Belivet, Therese. She is a girl with dark brown hair, green eyes, small and thin, speaks little and is very beautiful ... when she smiles she has these charming dimples..  


　

The receptionist gives Carol a weird look, feeling that she is a bit upset. "Just a name , ma'am, you can wait for a moment on the next couch."

　

Thank you - Carol sits nervously on the couch, thinks about lighting a cigarette but knows she can not smoke at the reception, she stares at the entrance in hopes that Therese will show up for another day's work. ten minutes go by before the receptionist calls you over.  


　

"Sorry, but Mrs. Belivet did not come to work today."

　

Carol feels her feet disappear and her eyes fill with tears, the receptionist is worried about the blonde in front of her.

　

\- Are you alright? Do you want a glass of water?

　

\- No, thanks, I'm fine. She opens her purse by taking a cigarette and walks to the exit and ends up bumping into a man and she drops her cigarette.

　

\- I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Carol continues to walk.

　

-Calm-he looks at Carol and stands for a moment looking at the blonde passing through in a hurry.  


　

"What is it Dannie?"

　

\- Nothing ... I think I've seen that woman, ......In a photograph ...

　

Carol decides to go to the police, but discovers that it is impossible to count on the police, because a person is not considered missing until 48 hours without news , , Nothing could be done but wait. She tries one last place and goes to Therese's old apartment and asks the neighbors if they seen her around and inevitably no luck.

　

Carol returns to the flat, devastated and tired, unable to talk to Abby, she asks her best friend to leave. Even reluctantly Abby leaves Carol alone and asks her friend to call at any time of day because she would be there to help her as usual. Carol wanted to be alone with her thoughts and she did not want to take up her friend's time any longer. She had to wait and she wanted to do it silently.

　

_____________________________________________________________

　

September 1953 - Saturday 11:30 am

　

Therese sleeps more than she had expected, it had been a long time since she had slept so much. She wakes up and Jane is in the window smoking all dressed up .

　

"I did not think you would wake up."

　

"I'm sorry, I was exhausted. - She gets up taking her blouse off and walks to the bathroom then she comes back putting on the blouse. "I'll go now, if not too much too ask could you give me a ride ?"

　

\- You are kidding? You will not go out like this, go take a shower and wear this dress, I just bought it along with these shoes.

　

Therese looks at the simple red dress it's very beautiful , she runs her fingers over the fabric feeling the softness.

"I can not accept this, Jane. You've done enough for me.

　

"No, do not argue with me." Go take a shower, put on the this dress and I'll do your makeup... - She picks up the dress and goes behind Therese and puts the dress in front of her to look inthe mirror - You have to look beautiful and powerful, not Like a wild madwoman in pajamas. - Therese laughs

　

\- Today you will show how great you can be.

　

\- OK! - Smiling.

　

After bathing, Jane puts soft make-up on Therese's to match her new dress, they had not had breakfast so they decided to eat a small snack in a diner near Jane's apartment, Therese was happy to have met Jane, Was a curious guy who called a lot of attention, but she proved to be a person of confidence, delicate and very helpful, she did not know how to appreciate such help.

　

______________________________________________________

　

September 1953 - Saturday 13:20 p.m.

　

Jane parks the car.

　

"You sure you want to go alone?"

　

\- Yes! Do not worry about me.

　

"Good luck." Jane squeezes Therese's small hand.

　

The Bell rings one, twice until the door is answered by a woman who is looking at Therese trying to remember her face.

　

"Hi, I'd like to speak to Mr. Aird."

　

\- Who are you?

　

\- Therese Belivet.

　

The name made Florence's eyes open, she remembered Therese at Carol's house and all the problems that arose at the Aird's home, she scowls and closes the door not allowing her to come in to wait in the room.

　

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch Mr. Aird, but you have a visitor."

　

\- Visit? At this time, who would it be?

　

\- Therese belivet. - says with a scowling face of loyalty, Harge places the cutlery in the dish calmly and takes a large drink of his water before rising apparently bothered.

　

As he opened the door, they exchanged glances and Therese's heartbeat changed with Harge's presence.

　

\- What do you want? How dare you come here? He steps through the door and Therese steps away from the doorway.

　

"I want to talk to you about Carol."

　

\- Talk? Talk?? I have nothing to talk to you about.Get out of here, leave my house. - Harge advances forcing Therese to back down the stairs, Harge was apparently aggressive, Therese wanted to protect herself, but she did not feel fear.

　

"You hurt Carol !!" How can you take advantage of Carol's feelings for Rindy ??

　

\- What? What are you talking about?

　

"You forced Carol to sleep with you to see Rindy." How dare you hurt her?

　

\- Hurt? For God's sake, she's my wife.

　

It hit Therese's chest as she approaches Harge.

　

"She's not your wife anymore, she hasn't been your wife for a long time, Mr. Aird." She's my ... my wife! And you have no right to hurt her.

　

Harge is furious and pushes Therese by the shoulder making the young woman stagger.

　

\- Are you with her? You should disappeared, how do you hear appear here and humiliate me like tihis? - Harge's hand rises and Therese is startled by the violent reaction and shrinks, but his arm is twisted unexpectedly behind his back.

　

\- Aaaaahhh ... Damn.

　

\- No!! This is not how you treat a lady. What an ugly thing. "Jane takes Harge to the car and presses him to the side, holding his crooked arm against his back.

　

"What the fuck is this, what the ... Who are you?" Trying to look at Jane.

　

"I'm just a tall woman. And he squeezes his arm more tightly, making him moan, Therese comes up a little startled. "You can talk, my dear, I'm sure he will be a gentleman."

　

"Harge, it was not meant to be, but I came here to ask you never to touch Carol, never hurt her again, never again take advantage of the love she feels for Rindy. It does not matter if you hate me, but it's not fair to hurt Carol . Promise, please, I'm asking please, promise me you'll never ask her to do this kind of thing again?

　

Harge swallows dry, he looks at Therese and Jane.

　

"The young lady is waiting for a response, my dear.

　

\- Yes I promise.

　

Jane releases him, he moves away massaging his arm, he watches Jane get into the car.

　

"Thank you Mr. Aird." - Therese walks to the car and puts her hand on the knob, but before she enters Harge says:

　

"You know she liked it.

　

Therese squeezes the handle of the car and closes her eyes trying to control herself, but a rage in her chest takes care of the young woman and she walks quickly to Harge, he feels smack then pops in his ears and a burning takes over his face due to the Violent slap unloaded with rage by Therese, he touches his face and looks with an indignant look at the little girl in front of him who points the finger to his face.

　

"Pay attention, Mr. Aird. Think of your daughter, worry about her Truth !! The Love of Truth !! Remember that Rindy is growing up without the love of her mother, a mother who makes the most absurd sacrifices for her daughter, soon she will be a woman and I pray from the bottom of my heart ... - she squeezes her eyes angrily and the tears come down - ... that she never has the misfortune to find a man like you I hope she never has to go through what her mother went through because of a selfish man like you. - She says with her eyes full of tears - Carol is a wonderful woman and I know that Rindy will be too, I hope she is luckier than her mother when she finds a husband and may God protect her so that she never, NEVER gets hurt like YOU hurt Carol !!

　

Therese wipes the tears with her palm and goes back to the car. Harge, just watches the car go away, he is in shock at Therese's words and swallows dry feeling like a monster and embarrassed. The words exposed a wound, he was Rindy's father and knew he would not want a man like him near his daughter, was feeling humiliated, but a humiliation he deserved, he acknowledged ...

　

_____________________________

　

September 1953 - Saturday 17:40 p.m.

At the end of the day the light of the sunset illuminates the blond hair of Carol , she observes the street leaning her chest against the balcony, with a serene look, she had already passed all the pain that she had to pass, she had nothing else left. She closes her eyes feeling the breeze of the evening and unexpectedly feels small arms wrapping in a delicate hug from behind. Carol sighs feeling the little body fit into a full embrace, not believing she opens her eyes and slides her hands wrapping the arms of the young girl making her hold her more tightly. Therese kisses the blonde's back tenderly, Carol feels Therese's heart beat faster due to the fit of her bodies and Therese feels the same from her lover, both are silent for a few minutes feeling the tension of a certain fear and tenderness of Love that surrounds them, until the fear dissipates and just feels the comforting love.

　

"Carol ..." Her voice was choked up and whispering.

　

\- Yes my angel.

　

"I'm sorry I left without telling you.

　

\- it's Okay, I understand.

　

\- Know that I love you more than anything in this life and I will always be by your side.

　

\- Thank you dear. Carol kisses Therese's hand gently entwining her fingers with hers.

　

\- Carol ...

　

\- Yes.

　

"Just answer me one thing?" She asks the question with concern.

　

\- Of course.

　

"Was it... Was it you or was it Harge ... who made the proposal?"

　

Carol sighs before answering.

　

\- He.

　

Carol turns to look into Therese's eyes in the late afternoon light illuminates her green eyes and she caresses the face of the young woman who does the same. They are feeling the gentle touches of their fingers on their faces in silence with staring at each other, Therese sees the weariness on the face of the woman she loves.

　

"I ... I'm sorry. - Therese says in a choked voice, her eyes watery as she faces Carol's tired, sad eyes.

　

"I thought I would never see you again." Carol says with a lump in her throat.

　

"No ... Never think that again. - Therese responds softly and pulls the blonde's face from behind for a gentle kiss, it was chaste kiss as if afraid to damage the most precious gift of his life, they kiss calmly, slowly and in tune like a dance trying to cherish the soul. Through their lips they comfort one another without any words being spoken, their hearts are filled with warmth with the beats full of sincere feelings of love for one another.

　

Therese opens her eyes and breaks the kiss by looking into the bright blue eyes that always makes her lost.

　

\- Marry me? - Therese asked on impulse, she knew it was not possible, but her heart simply ask the request.

　

The smile takes over Carol.

　

"I married you the night you agreed to live with me, my angel."

　

"Marry me every day?"

　

\- Forever!! Always my love!! Holding Therese's face with both hands and tear-stained face.

　

Carol kisses the young woman and they hug each other, Therese buries her face in Carol's chest, taking advantage of the warmth and comfort of her lover's body, both are nestled in each other as they are covered in the night feeling only their hearts at peace with each other . After that night they did not say another word about what happened, Carol would not say anything if Therese did not ask, Carol was open to answer any questions, but they never happened. The young brunette in turn felt that the best thing to do was to save Carol from the past already having to remember the abuse occurred telling her or giving her explanations, in addition Therese could not bear to hear details .

　

The only thing that really mattered from today would be the decoration of Rindy's bedroom

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter too long.  
> I hope you have enjoyed it after so much drama rsrs: D
> 
> Do not stop commenting.
> 
> Hugs.  
> To the next ;)


	10. Chapter 10

 

September 1953 - Sunday 13:27 p.m.

　

The afternoon light invades the windows of Madson Anenue apartments, one in particular with large windows and a large balcony, which at the moment is empty only with a small table with two empty beers and an ashtray with cigarette butts and one still lit with lipstick marks rests slowly burning away, two empty chairs side by side and a large open balcony door. The breeze of the hot day makes the curtains sway and the cheerful voice of Frances Faye takes over the great room, in the kitchen there is a chuckle and a curse.

　

"You were always stupid because you did not think anyone would find out about your little secrets."

　

"Well, a lot of people did not know about those secrets. Carol says finishing the sandwiches.

　

"Do not be so sure, life may have taught you to be discreet, but you were completely impulsive in your teens, you know that. Abby says opening two cold beers.

　

"No more than you, Abby. In fact, I suspect you're still in your teens, I remember your unobtrusive look at the blue-haired brunette we met at the piano bar. Carol winks at her friend.

　

\- I was just amazed at the dress, it was beautiful in those curves. Abby sips her beer with a smile on her lips.

　

Carol cuts the sandwiches in half and delivers a plate to her friend.

　

"So impressed you wanted to rip it off."

　

\- With your teeth! Both laugh loudly.

　

The two walk into the bedroom and hear a female voice accompanying the music. Carol and Abby stand in the doorway watching the young woman in jeans, barefoot, in a men's shirt tied around the waist that probably belonged to Richard, and a red cloth tied around her head to protect her hair. The brunette is distractedly painting the last wall of the room and humming.

　

\- Our Therese !! I think you should pursue a singing career instead of photography. What do you think Carol?

　

\- No way!! She needs to save money to take care of an old lady in the future. Plus she's doing very well at the Times.

　

Carol kisses Therese handing her a sandwich and a beer.

　

\- Thank you honey. Bites the sandwich.

　

\- We do not tell the news, Therese besides being part of the photographic selection group, will also be photographing material for a column of culture and art for the magazine.

　

\- Oh really? This is wonderful! Congratulations! How did you do it? - Abby raises her beer and toasts with Therese.

　

"Thank you, Abby, I was really lucky." I got the column by chance, after replacing a friend at the city's annual theater event. I did the best I could, I knew it would be a great chance to show my work.

　

"You'll meet the pretentious and good-natured people in the art world." I hope you get invitations to parties because they give great parties.

　

"I've heard." Therese laughs and sips her beer.

　

\- You're getting really good, honey. "Watching the painting in the room.

　

"I would be ready if you were helping me."

　

"And ruin my nails?" Never.

　

\- Blue?? Not a conventional color for girls. Abby says looking at the ceiling and the walls.

　

"It was Rindy who chose after a long talk about color over the phone with Coral. - Therese bites the sandwich.

　

"My girl loves the sea, just as she loves the color blue.

　

\- Your daughter is not conventional Carol, be careful, she has already got a train and now a blue room, soon she will be making fake appointments and sending notes to the girls at school.

　

\- Abby !! She jerks her friend's hip. "Do not say that, Rindy can bring her girlfriends home." - They laugh.

　

"What if they are boyfriends?" "Abby hands Carol's plate over and grabs half a sandwich.

　

"I'm not going to let that happen," Carol laughed at her own remark. "Actually, from Rindy's personality I do not think she'll be thinking about dating so soon. I do not even want to think about having a teenager at home.

　

"I think Rindy will have lots of boyfriends, I can imagine her giving lots of ragged excuses to moms when she comes home late from school." "Abby bites the sandwich and raises her eyebrow like a tease.

　

"That's why we go get her every day, even the last year of college."

　

"Thank God you're not my mother."

　

-You guys are arguing about the love life of a little girl who is only 4 years old?? -\- Therese says with her mouth full and finds the conversation funny.  


　

"It's a good idea to think about it early, so we can work out plans to keep the predatory kids from our little girl." Remind me to buy a baseball bat.

　

"I'm just imagining the problem you're going to have when Rindy grows up." Abby approaches Therese with a sip of beer and nods to Carol.

　

Look at this woman, is she not extremely sexy? "Abby looks Carol from head to toe, and Carol rolls her eyes.

　

\- Certainly. - Therese responds smiling and amused.

　

\- Remember Therese, Rindy looks a lot like her mother, if the boys lined up at the door of Carol's house to see her when she was a teenager, do not expect anything different with Rindy; And you as second mother will have to protect her from these predatory monsters, hormone-filled babes.

　

"Did the boys line up at your house?" - Therese asks with an amused smile.

　

"Do not listen to Abby, come get some fresh air with us." Come and rest a little after you finish painting. Carol walks to the porch.

　

\- Hey, wait! I want to know these stories.

　

\- Abby! - Carol yells from the balcony in disapproval lighting a cigarette and sitting in one of the chairs.

　

\- Whaaat? - Abby sits next to Carol making a face of disagreement and Therese leaning her chest of porch drinking her beer, she feels the breeze and takes a deep breath after spending so much time surrounded by paint.

　

\- Wow! It's great out here ... Now tell me about the boys queuing at your door.

　

"Abby is exaggerating!" They did not queue up, I just received many cards, letters and sometimes they showed up at my parents' house in the hopes that I would answer the door, but I was not interested. My parents made me make time for the boys who were of good family.

　

"If they were on their way out, maybe their chances would increase." "Therese laughs at Abby's comment and takes off the red handkerchief that was covering her hair.

　

"It wasn't the skirts that I was interested in , Abby.

　

"I know." They both exchanged smiles. Therese was a little annoyed by their intimacy.

　

"By the way, Therese, you look very sexy in those jeans and this men's shirt tied up, isn't she, Carol.

　

"Do not speak my thoughts out loud, Abby. Carol takes a cigarette, looking at Therese, and smiled at Abby.

　

"You'd look cute in a suit."

　

"I've never worn a suit, nor can I imagine myself in one. I've seen some girls with men's clothes in the streets, especially at night with suits and ties. In fact, I always found that women who liked women were all like that. I felt strange for not being like them.

　

\- There are many types of women who like women, there is no pattern, but each expresses how they feel , you have much to learn about this world dominated by women.

　

Come here, my boy! - Carol pulls Therese by the pocket of her jeans making her sit on her lap and steals a kiss, then she takes a sip of the brunette's beer. "You'd look beautiful with any of your clothes." - Therese feeling totally relaxed with the conversation and the beer decides to ask.

　

"Have you ever had any girl like that, Carol?"

　

\- No! Not my kind of woman.

　

"Carol likes naive young women . I do not know if you noticed, but Carol is a predator.  


　

\- Hey !!! Carol slaps her friend.

　

"Tell me that when you were on the road that Carol never looked at you like a" fleeing bunny I'm going to eat you! "

　

\- Yes, she made that look! They burst into laughter.

　

And you Abby? Have you ever had a woman like that? "Abby and Carol look at each other.

　

\- Yes, I have. She takes her friend's cigarette.

　

\- And how it is? How are they?

　

Abby looks at Carol again and returns the cigarette, and Carol gives a swallow, holding the cloud of smoke in her mouth before releasing it, waiting for Abby's response.

　

"Gentle and soft like a woman and hot as hell." "Looking up as if you were visualizing some memory.

　

\- Wow! You spoke in a way that made me curious.

　

"But what is this, Belivet?"

　

"Oh sorry, but look at her face, it sounds like an interesting experience. The girl smiles and takes Carol's cigarette.

　

"I hope you're just trying to make me jealous."

　

\- Certainly!! - Therese grabs Carol's face and gives a big kiss.

　

\- Abby smirks at the couple's kiss and finishes their drink.

　

______________________________________

　

September 1953 - Sunday 18:32 p.m.

　

After finishing the painting, Carol and Therese watch the room.

　

\- That color looks beautiful. I bet she'll love it.

　

"It will look more beautiful when the furniture arrives." "Therese puts her arms around Carol's neck, which she wraps around the brunette's waist.

　

"Thank you for spending your weekend doing this boring job."

　

"It was not boring, just tiring I would say. I really want to see Rindy's face when she sees that the room is the color she chose.

　

"I still can not believe I can see my daughter every Sunday.

　

"No one watching me like a criminal and counting the minutes for I have to leave." - Therese runs her nose into Carol's neck and inhales the scent that stuns her.

　

"I love your perfume, I always remember our first date. And I love it even more when mixed with your scent ... I love your scent. "Therese inhales more deeply the scent of her wife, making Carol shiver.

　

"I knew this whole job would have a price. - Carol says smiling and closing her eyes, the girl buries her face in the blonds neck.

　

"Certainly madame. Therese opens her mouth and squeezes her lips on the languid neck, sucking it slowly as her tongue caresses sensitive skin sending an invitation of love to Carol's body that responds instinctively.

　

Carol's hands slowly climb up into the wide shirt of the young woman's body, and she slowly strokes her fingers against her soft back, her hands sliding on soft skin until she reaches the free breasts beneath her shirt, fingers walk around drawing the shape of the already excited breasts. Therese moans as she continues her exploration at the neck that starts to get hot and red due to the increase in heart rate in response to her gentle caresses, she takes her hands to the zipper of Carol's dress and begins to open it, the young woman holds the hands Of Carol and turns her back to finish opening the dress and slips out of the dress causing it to fall to the feet of the blonde who takes off her shoes.

　

Therese watches Carol's white back sprinkled with scattered freckles, she opens the bra's and the older woman lets them fall forward, falling to her feet. The small mouth of the young kiss and caressesthe blondes back, while her hands grasp her full breasts on impulse, Carol moans as she senses the nimble strokes of the girl's fingers on her nipples, her hands grip the hands of Therese tightens the grip and holds them more firmly and turns her body for a passionate kiss, she takes the girl's hand and leads her out of the room, but Therese pulls her back smiling and hugs her around the waist.  


　

"I do not want to go to bed."

　

\- No? Opening the buttons of her shirt and exposing her small breasts.

　

"I was thinking, this is the only room we have not done it in."

　

"This is going to be Rindy's room, I do not know if we should.

　

"I've heard that couples who do not fuck in every room are at risk of bad luck." - Therese says with a funny face with the dimple sample.

　

"You just made that up. Pulling Therese closer to her hip through the pockets of her jeans.

　

"Maybe ..." Her mouth ajar waiting for a kiss.

　

Carol receives the offer by bringing her tongue to the mouth of the young woman who sighs. There lips and tongue caress one another in a dance that makes their bodies want more and more of each other. The blonde unbuttons the jeans with her hand dipping into the already damp underwear, Therese breaks the kiss in sighs she holds Carol's face in one hand, and her eyes close, feeling the caresses of her long fingers in her wet folds; Her breathing becomes increasingly restless, the girl undoes her shirt and grabs Carol's face with both hands, kissing her in the midst of the difficult breathing.

　

\- My love ... On the ground. Lie on the floor.

　

Carol removes her hand from inside the pants of young and down on the hardwood floor as requested. Therese gets rid of her pants and while intimately watching Carol on the floor pulling off her last piece. The young woman approaches and Carol grabs her with her legs crossing the thin waist of the brunette and pulling her close to her, the young woman rests her hands on the floor as to not fall with all the weight at once on the body of the blonde who smiles .  


　

It would be the first night of love after the complicated situation with Harge that was finally buried by both women. Therese gazes into her eyes for a moment as she feels a warmth build up in her chest as she watches the eyes that make her sink into the deepest sense of love she has ever felt, an excitement, a desire and a will she discovered when she looked at her The first time the blue-gray sea took hold of her heart, and again her heart overflowed.

　

"I do not want to have sex with you." - Whispering.

　

"No?" "It's hard to understand you today. Carol says with a grin on her face.

　

\- With a beautiful smile ... I want to make love to you.

　

Carol watches Therese's green eyes and sees the same spell as the first time they looked at each other.

Already red face of the young woman, her heart is on fire along with her feelings for the young woman in her arms. Carol had to live a good part of her life to discover such an intense feeling for someone, she did not even imagine that she would fall in love with the young woman, but she could not avoid or even escape or hide.

　

Carol pushes the young and both sit with their legs intertwined with each other, she looks deep into the green eyes, her hands grip the girl's face gently.

　

"I'm so lucky to have you." My angel ... "They kiss lovingly, full of feelings, but no less exciting, Carol's hips rise a little more like a call to Therese, who holds her hands gently squeezing her lover's butt, Carol lifts her Hips as a second call; The young woman leaves her mouth and slides her breathless mouth to her full breasts, she pays special attention to each of them with her moist and velvety mouth, her tender tongue takes advantage of the tender flesh; The blonde moans and arches her body, interlacing her fingers in the already wet hair of the brunette.

　

\- Make love to me. She says, thrusting her face into her dark hair as she feels the caress of her lips on her nipples, pressing her face into his chest.

　

The young woman hugs the blonde's waist, bringing her closer to her and the other hand tightens around the older woman's waist, she looks up at Carol's already black blue eyes as her fingers find the pulsating, warm, moist center of Desire, the young woman slowly caresses the entire length of the crevice and caresses the blonde's clitoris of desire in circular motions, she watches Carol's face twist to her touch as she willingly manipulates her woman's sensitive spot.

　

With appreciation she penetrates Carol, their bodies begin to create a rhythm of ardor by instinct, the minutes pass, while kisses, looks, sweat, moans and words of love and devotion find themselves entwined to the enthusiasm of their love, that repeats itself Until they fall asleep ...


End file.
